Towards Tomorrow
by creativeSilence
Summary: The long awaited sequel to The Moon and the Earth. You're welcome. Please enjoy.
1. Timeline and edits

**A bit of an author's note before you read the chapter. This is the timeline I created between the two shows and the things I had to alter to make the story flow the way it should. It's a little bit of a spoiler, but not by much. Okay guys, please enjoy. If there's something you think I missed, let me know in a private message or a review and I will look it over. Also, I really suggest you read The Moon and the Earth before reading this if you haven't already. Just so you don't get confused.**

TV show Timeline:

Sailor Moon season 1

Sailor Moon season 2

Yu-Gi-Oh season 1 / Season 0

Yu-Gi-Oh season 2-3

Sailor Moon Season 3

Sailor Moon season 4

Yu-Gi-Oh season 4

Yu-Gi-Oh: Kaibaland Grand Championship

Capsule Monsters

Sailor Moon season 5 and the Pharaoh's memories

Dark Side of Dimensions

hings I changed to make everything fit:

I try to follow the Sailor Moon Crystal events rather then the 90s because it follows the manga a lot better. Plus I like the the more serious vibe. I am also trying to follow more of the Yu-Gi-Oh manga then the anime. I like the darker version of it. I have heard that the Japanese version of YGO is more like the manga, but YGO is one show that I just can't watch in Japanese.

Usagi and the other Inner senshi are in 9th grade, not 8th so they are two years younger then Yuugi and his friends. Cause the duelists are in high school at the beginning of their show, so I had to narrow down the time gap somehow. I wasn't gonna pull Yuugi and his friends back into middle school since it would kinda mess up their canon backstory far too much. Moving the senshi up a grade seemed like the better option and less destructive to the story.

I skipped the first season of Sailor Moon because I wasn't planning to involve the YGO characters until the second season of Sailor Moon. We all know what happened during the first season.

I'll be skipping around during the first season of Yu-Gi-Oh because of where most of it takes place. It just makes it easier on me.

I aged up Hotaru to Yuugi's age, because that was the age I originally thought she was when I first saw her and because an elementary school student and a high school student getting together is just gross. So yes, I made her Yuugi's age, but she's still like, shorter then even Yuugi.

Eventual ships and canon ships:

Eventual:

Atem/Yami X Usagi

Joey X Minako

Tristan X Rei

Seto X Ami

Yuugi X Hotaru

Bakura X Makoto

Canon:

Michiru X Haruka

I also have some surprise ships, just a heads up.


	2. Chapter 1

It had been a day or so since the defeat of Queen Metalia and everything seemed to be back to normal. Only a few things have changed. One being that Usagi woke up early that day, but… she forgot to do her homework. Yep, some things never change. She met up with Makoto and Ami where they walked to school together. Those three went to the same school, Juuban Middle School, while Minako and Rei went to different schools. Class also went by like normal, except Usagi didn't get in trouble for being late because she wasn't late this time.

After school, Usagi went to the jeweler's in the shopping district to pick up Mamoru's pocket watch. She thanked to the jeweler and raced to meet up with her boyfriend in the park where they had agreed to meet. She arrived and saw him sitting at his usual bench. She smiled and headed over, kissing his cheek to get his attention. He lifted his head and smiled at her.

"You're late, Usako. Did you get detention again?" He asked. She gave a pouty face.

"Detention? Me?" Usagi asked and shook her head. "Nope! I went to pick this up." She pulled out the watch that was once broken. "It was broken before, so I asked the jeweler fix it. See? It's ticking again." She held it up to his ear so he could hear the ticking. He smiled and pulled out a little pink handkerchief from his jacket, the one she had lost at the Masquerade. That made her smile. She had thought that she lost that for good! Looks like she had dropped it and he had kept it for her.

They leaned in for a kiss, her heart started racing in her chest, like it always did when she kissed him. Those sweet, tender lips that she loved so much. But out of nowhere, something fell and bounced off Mamoru's head. He looked up, confused as to what the heck hit him. A few seconds passed before a huge wormhole looking thing appeared above them. The wind whipped around them, only stopping when a little pink haired girl fell from the sky and landed right on Usagi, kissing Mamoru.

"Owie! What was that?" Usagi cried, rubbing her now hurting head. She looked at the girl who was hanging onto Mamoru. That filled her with anger. Who the heck did this kid think she was? Hanging onto her Mamoru like that! "Hey! Get away from my Mamo! Who do you think you are?" She demanded.

"Mamo?" The little girl asked and turned around from the now blushing Mamoru. The little girl's hair was pulled up in a style very similar to Usagi's own hair, but instead of buns they were… cone shaped. She wore a little school uniform of dark blue with white and pink socks and pink shoes. She glared at Usagi with red eyes. "I'm Usagi! What's with the buns? Are you trying to copy me?" She demanded in the same tone.

"Hey! These buns are an Usagi original! And I'M the Usagi around here! Usagi Tsukino!" Usagi snapped. That seemed to make something click in the little "Usagi"'s eyes. She stood up and walked over to where Usagi was sitting and pointed a gun her face.

"If you're Usagi Tsukino, then you must have the Legendary Silver Crystal. Hand it over, or I'll shoot." The girl said seriously, holding the gun steadily in her hand. Usagi was frozen in fear. _She's going to shoot me! I'm going to die! She can't have the Crystal!_

Thoughts like that kept popping in her head as the finger on the trigger came closer and closer to being pulled. Mamoru sprang into action, lifting up the girl as soon as she pulled the trigger, just a bunch of fake roses popping out. It was fake! Nevertheless, Usagi passed out.

"A toy? You scared the hell out of me!" Mamoru said and sighed in relief. He put the girl down and she hugged him.

"I'm sorry… it's all my fault…" She whispered. Before Mamoru had a chance to ask about it, she grabbed her ball and ran off. He blinked in confusion. He had no idea what she had meant and quite frankly it poked at something in the back of his mind. He went to his girlfriend's side and woke her up.

"Where did that chibi Usagi go?" She asked Mamoru, who shook his head.

"She ran off." He answered. Usagi huffed.

"That brat! Pointing a gun at me and demanding I give her the Legendary Silver Crystal like that!" She was fuming in irritation.

"How did she know that you had the Crystal in the first place?" There was the important question that she had neglected to think of because she was so caught up in what the little pink haired girl had just done. It took a few second for it to drawn on her.

"We have to find her! What if she's our new enemy?" Usagi went to go after the pink haired girl, but her boyfriend grabbed her hand to stop her.

"I wouldn't go that far, Usagi." He said. "She may just be a little girl who need our help." She was hesitant and he thought that she was going a little overboard right now. "Let's just start by finding her. Okay Usako?" She hesitantly agreed. She still didn't trust that chibi Usagi, not one bit.

While 'chibi' Usagi ran through the streets to get away from Usagi and Mamoru, she ran into someone she didn't expect to see. A boy with star shaped, tri colored hair. Gold bangs, then black hair that turned amethyst at the tips. She ran into him with enough force to knock them both down. Considering that they were both quite small, it wasn't really hard.

"Whoa!" The boy exclaimed, landing on his back with the pinked haired girl on his stomach. "Ouch…" She lifted her head and looked at his kind, amethyst colored eyes. Her own red eyes widened and she moved away from him.

"Yuu...gi…?" She whispered, hugging her Luna-P ball tightly. He blinked a few times at her. From this angle, she could see how young he was in this time. He was really short, not quite her height, but much shorter than one would expect from a high school student. The only way she could tell that he was in high school was because of his Domino High School uniform. The blue jacket and slacks, white button up. What made him different was the black choke collar around his neck along with the golden upside down pyramid with an Egyptian eyes that was hanging around his neck by a leather chord.

"Do I… know you?" Yuugi Motou asked, looking confused. He shook his head and got up. She looked down and hugged him tightly, similar to what she did with Mamoru. She couldn't say, where, or more like 'when' she came from. This wasn't the person she knew exactly, but he was the best she had. He didn't quite know what to do about this. He had never dealt with something like this before. But he couldn't push her away! She might be lost!

ChibiUsa looked up at him again, seeing that concerned look on his face…

"I'm lost… I'm… trying to find my way…" She said. She wasn't really lying, but she wasn't saying the full truth either.

"Is there a place you want to go to find your parents?" Yuugi asked, willing to help her. She paused for a moment and nodded. She guided him to a park where they just sat on the swings. He tried to talk to her, but she remained silent.

"Your name… is Yuugi, right?" She asked. He looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, it is. How did you know that? I live in the Domino district." That was really confusing. How did this girl know his name when he hadn't met her before today? This was getting confusing. Again, she didn't answer.

It wasn't until the sun started going down that someone approached. Or two someones. Mamoru and Usagi walked over to them. Yuugi got to his feet, as did ChibiUsa. They didn't like her parents, but the blond haired girl looked like her sister at least.

"Are you… er… related to this girl?" Yuugi asked, gesturing to ChibiUsa. Mamoru and Usagi shared an uncertain look.

"No, but we're trying to find her parents. We ran into her earlier today and we got worried when she ran off." Mamoru replied. "Who are you? I've never seen you around here."

"Oh, um, I'm Yuugi Motou. I don't live here and Juuban. I live over in the Domino District." He answered, looking a little awkward.

"I'm Mamoru Chiba and this is my girlfriend, Usagi Tsukino." Mamoru gestured to himself, then to the blond girl next to him.

He looked at Usagi and both of them froze up. _I've… seen her… somewhere… before… but where?_ Yuugi thought. He felt something strange. This girl, he couldn't remember why looking at her made his heart feel… warm in some way. A flashback came of a white palace, then turned into an image of what seemed like… an Egyptian palace. But that second image didn't feel like it was… his. It made something inside him shift.

Usagi's eyes widened. Looking at this boy gave her… a vision of sorts. She saw a boy reaching out for her, calling her… mommy? After that she saw an Egyptian palace, then a throne room. In one throne sat, Princess Serenity and the other, was a only an outline of a man. But even seeing just that outline was enough to make her feel a deep sorrow and a love so strong that a tear fell down her cheek.

Mamoru noticed her spacing out and put a hand on her shoulder, shaking her a little to snap her out of it. Usagi blinked a couple times and looked around. That vision was still clear in her mind. _What… was that? I don't understand what just happened! Just who is Yuugi and why did seeing him trigger this? Maybe… I should ask Luna. She might know. Or Minako…_

Yuugi shook his head, pushing the image back. It was confusing and it didn't make much sense to him. He know what any of that was, but something told him that he should figure that out. It was something that poked at the back of his mind. He looked at the time on his phone.

"Oh no! I'm late! Grandpa's gonna kill me!" He exclaimed. Then he looked at ChibiUsa. Mamoru noticed that concerned look.

"We'll take care of her. We were planning on going to see if we can find her parents. It's a long way back to Domino." Yuugi nodded and bent down in front of ChibiUsa.

"I was nice to meet you. Be safe, okay?" She nodded. He patted her head and headed back home to the Game Shop he lived in with his grandfather. On the way, he wondered if he did the right thing. Mamoru and Usagi didn't seem like bad people and ChibiUsa seemed to recognize them, so maybe she'll be alright.

…..

On a distant red planet in the distant future, a clan with a black crescent moon on their foreheads stood together. A man in white and lavender with white hair and pupiless lavender eyes, a young man in a blue suit jacket and white pants with blue hair and dark indigo, pupiless eyes, a woman with long green hair wearing a black dress with green jewelry and green pupiless eyes, and a man in army green and black with short red hair and red pupiless eyes. All but the young man in blue wore earrings with dark crystals.

"You have a reading on the Legendary Silver Crystal? Well done Saphir." Said the man with white hair, holding up a crystal goblet. The younger in boy in blue bowed.

"Thank you, Prince Demande. I live to serve you brother." Said Saphir. Prince Demande smirked at his younger brother's words. The dark crystal earrings he wore glinted menacingly. Though they were brothers, they certainly didn't look it. He served his elder brother, but it wasn't like he really had a choice in the matter. Demande was considered the prince of the two, while Saphir, being the younger, wasn't considered a prince. He wasn't bitter for it, but he wished that Demande would listen more to reason then to the power or the woman he lusted for.

"Wiseman." He spoke and a being in darkness appeared in the shadows, holding a crystal ball in his hands.

"The Legendary Silver Crystal brings with it great calamity and misfortune. I recommend that you find it and destroy it as soon as possible, my Prince." The being known sad Wiseman advised.

"If that is your consul, then that is what we shall do." The being vanished back into shadow. "To the restoration! We will go to the past and make all as it should be!" They raised their goblets.

"Prince Demande. If I may, I think I know just who you need." The red headed man said and snapped his fingers. Four women, each with the dark moon mark and the dark crystal earrings appeared behind him.

"We are the four Spectre Sisters, faithful servants of Crimson Rubeus. Just leave everything to us." The woman with dark green hair introduced. The dark violet haired woman next to her stepped forward.

"The Crystal has protectors guarding it, and I sense one of them has powers similar to mine. A fellow psychic who can control fire! What fun it will be to crush her!" She said, an evil smirk on her face.

"Then this mission is your's! Commence Code 001. Operation: Re-cruit!" Rubeus told her. She bowed to them.

"Yes, sir. I will raise an army for you and obtain the Legendary Silver Crystal." She smirked, full believing that she would succeed. She then went to the past to do just that.

…...

Back at the park, Mamoru had convinced ChibiUsa to come with him and Usagi. They walked towards the Tsukino house together. While they were walking, Usagi's mind kept wandering to Yuugi and the vision she got after she looked into his eyes. She looked up to see Luna napping on the stone fence.

"Hey Luna." Usagi greeted the black cat. This very cat was the one who told her that she was a sailor guardian.

"Oh, welcome home Usagi. Hello Mamoru." She greeted, standing up and looked at the pink haired girl. "And you brought a guest." Usagi's father walked towards them.

"Hey dad." Usagi turned to him. He smiled at her, heading for the door.

"Hello Usagi, Mamoru." He greeted. He opened the door where his wife and son were standing. ChibiUsa ran over and hugged Ikuko.

"Oh my, who is this?" Ikuko asked, quite surprised by the random hug and how much she looked like her daughter.

"I'm Usagi!" The girl said, looking up at the woman in front of her.

"Usagi? That's our daughter's name." She obviously found it adorable that this pink haired girl was so similar to Usagi.

"With her hair like that she even looks like our Usagi." Kenji added. Usagi looked at this and clenched her fists tightly at her side in anger. The nerve! How dare she!

"I think…" ChibiUsa paused and turned to look at Usagi. "I'm gonna stay a while and keep an eye on you!"

"Eh?" Usagi asked. Instead of answering, ChibiUsa threw her ball at the ground and it exploded in pink smoke, causing everyone to start coughing. Then she opened a pink umbrella with a dark pink swirl on it and spun it. It made them all delirious. They swayed a little. Luna sprang into action.

"Snap out of it Usagi!" She jumped at Usagi, then went to Mamoru and did the same. "You too Mamoru!" With that, they turned. Her family blinked a few times.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Usagi exclaimed. ChibiUsa butted past her.

"Mommy! Daddy!" ChibiUsa called. Ikuko and Kenji bent down to her.

"Welcome ChibiUsa! We want you to think about this as your home for now on. Come in and get some dinner." She said.

"Wha…?" The blond gasped and glared at the pink haired girl who turned and stuck her tongue out at her. That made Usagi furious. Whatever she did, Usagi was going to make ChibiUsa fix it! They walked in and Mamoru headed back home. Usagi grabbed ChibiUsa and dragged her to her room, pushing her on the bed.

"Okay you little pest, whatever you did to my family you're going to fix it right now!" She demanded, her hands on her hips. She told herself that she wouldn't take no for an answer. ChibiUsa looked at her.

"I can't fix it." She said. She looked at Usagi like even if she could fix it, she wouldn't. This kid was already driving her crazy! The first chace she got, ChibiUsa got, she ran out of the room. At the moment, Usagi caught sight of what looked like the Legendary Silver Crystal. Her eyes widened in shock. It was impossible for ChibiUsa to have the Crystal! It was still in the brooch that Usagi used to transform. Luna saw it as well and jumped on the bed.

"Usagi, do you still have the Legendary Silver Crystal?" She asked. Usagi nodded.

"It's still in the brooch. It's power level has changed so it's harder to detect." She answered, opening the brooch to show Luna the Crystal. That was a relief. "I don't trust that kid though. We'll have to keep an eye on her." Luna nodded in agreement.

…...

The next day, Usagi met up with her friends at a ice cream shop. Minako sat at her right, Ami at her left, Rei at Ami's left, and Makoto at Rei's left. Usagi had explained to them all what happened the day before and they could clearly see how much it troubled Usagi.

"This is delicious!" Minako exclaimed. Makoto laughed a little. She was the one who suggested this place.

"I know." She smiled.

"About this ChibiUsa, who is she anyway? A secret love child perhaps?" Asked Minako.

"I vote for long lost sister." Ami said, not looking up from her book. She was still listening to the conversation.

"You guys are so mean!" Usagi complained, though she knew that the were just teasing her. Luna jumped onto the table and cleared her throat.

"Everyone, I come bearing gifts. New wands for Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter and new communicators for you all." Everyone looked at the items on the table. "They will boost your power tenfold." The senshi smiled and took their wands.

"Back to protecting our princess." Rei smiled.

"It's not easy, but someone's gotta do it." Makoto added. The five friends laughed together. Usagi turned around when she felt like someone's eyes were on them, but she saw nothing. Makoto turned and smiled when a boy came over.

"Oh! Girls, this is Ittou Asanuma. He goes to Moto-Azabu Private High School." She introduced and looked at the blond boy next to her. "You see the pretty blond girl with the buns? That's Mamoru Chiba's girlfriend." He looked at Usagi.

"You know Mamo?" Usagi asked Asanuma. He nodded.

"Mamoru Chiba great! He's even nice to middle schoolers like me." He said. He respects Mamoru and looked up to him. Makoto laughed a little.

"Awe! He has a man crush." She teased. The boy's face flushed bright red.

"Is he why you suddenly have a sweet tooth?" Minako teased. Makoto shrugged.

"I always seem to bump into him here. Besides, the sweets here are the best." The tall girl said. Usagi smiled at them. Rei got up.

"Alright. I should go. I have to get ready for the faire tomorrow." She said. That got all of their attention.

"Faire?" Usagi asked. Rei nodded and smiled.

"Yes. I've been asked to be a fortune teller." Rei winked and smiled. "I wonder why." She knew why of course, as did the rest of them. "You should come." They all agreed to come and support her. Besides, it sounded fun! Rei started heading off. The other girls stayed at the shop a little while longer before they all headed home as well. Usagi was excited because she didn't have to go to school the next day! She didn't have to worry about homework or getting up early. Well, as early as she had to for school.

Rei walked to the private school she attended to meet up with the club she had decided to help with the school fair. She knocked on the door and a girl with long light blonde hair tied with a blue ribbon in it and blue eyes opened the door to where the Supernatural Research Club was.

"Oh! Hello Ms. Hino, I'm club president Kotono Sarashina. I'm so glad you join us!" She was an energetic girl from the looks of it.

"I'm glad I can join." Rei replied. She walked in after the club president, her long, dark violet hair flowing behind her. The other girls in the club looked over.

"She's so pretty!" One girl said in a hushed tone.

"She's gotten so nice. She used to never participate in activities like this." Another girl added. Rei looked at a couple books on the desk.

"UFOs?" She muttered and raised an eyebrow.

"There have been several sightings all over Japan."

"What a bunch of dorks…" Rei muttered to herself and looked away.

"Did you say something?" Ask president Kotono, having no heard what Rei had said. Rei looked over and shook her head.

"Oh nothing!" She nervously laughed. _What am I thinking? Saying something like that! Usagi must be rubbing off on me…_ She thought.

"With your fortune telling and my theories of 'Spontaneous human combustion', I'm sure our club will be very popular!" Kotono said excitedly. Rei blinked in confusion. She had never heard of such a thing before.

"Spontaneous human combustion?" She asked. Kotono became serious.

"Yes. At random, the human body suddenly catches flame and burns to a crisp." She explained. "No one knows why it happens or how." Rei narrowed her eyes. _It seems like our enemies have slipped through without us knowing..._ She thought.

"President Kotono!" A girl ran in. "There's another club on the supernatural!" She showed the blonde girl the paper.

"The Black Moon?" Kotono read, a confused look on her face. That only confirmed Rei's suspicions. She didn't like where this was heading.

….

The day of the fair came. Usagi sat at the table next to ChibiUsa, both eating their breakfast silently.

"Are you going somewhere Usagi?" She mother asked. Usagi looked up and nodded excitedly.

"Yep! Me and the girls are going to go to the faire at Rei's school!" She saw ChibiUsa looking at her and anger filled her gaze. "You're not coming, brat. And don't even think about following me!" She quickly finished her breakfast and leaned to Luna. "Keep an eye on her for me." Luna nodded.

"I won't let her out of my sight." She promised. After that, Usagi headed out. On the way, her anger melted away, replaced by excitement. Luna looked at the toy of ChibiUsa's. She jumped down to look at the thing. Before she could get too close, ChibiUsa came and picked up the ball, holding it close and protectively, glaring at the black cat.

"Luna, here's your milk." Ikuko said, putting the dish of milk down. She trotted over and started lapping up the milk, not having noticed that ChibiUsa had run out of the house.

"Huh? Where did ChibiUsa go?" The lavender haired woman asked. Luna's head snapped up and she ran over.

"Eh!" She exclaimed in shock. This wasn't good! She was supposed to watch the pink haired girl, but the second she turned away, she was gone. She had a feeling of where she went though: The T-A Academy for Girls.

At the Academy, Rei was doing her job at the faire. She was talking to a girl, holding her palm.

"Will he?" The girl asked. Rei nodded. She saw it clearly in front of her.

"Yes, he will. Very soon." Rei answered. She smiled when the girl beamed in hope and happiness. She nodded with a smile.

"Thank you, Ms. Hino!" She bowed and ran out. President Kotono poked her head into the little curtain, smiling happily.

"Today is going really well huh?" She asked. Rei smiled in agreement before another member of the club members ran over to them, her breathing hard and her expression distressed.

"President Kotono, Ms. Hino! You need to see this! The other club's fortune teller is upsetting everyone! She's telling them when they're going to die!" She exclaimed, the horror clear in her voice, looking very distressed about this. Rei clenched her fists tightly and followed the girl and President Kotono to where the other fortune teller was. Rei opened the curtain and glared at the girl with the veil.

"That's enough! Stop this!" She ordered. She was furious that someone would come and tell everyone when they were going to die! That was a line a psychic should never cross!

"Oh, hello. You're Rei Hino, right? I'm delighted that you came to visit me. I am Koan Kurozuki. Would you like me to read your fortune too, Miss Hino?" The girl asked, a cold amusement in her voice at Rei's glare. That tone only made her even more angry.

"No thank you. I'd rather not have my fortune told by the grim reaper." She replied coolly despite her anger. She turned away and headed down the stairs with Kotono at her heels. She didn't like that any more then Rei did. "We need to tell the Mother Superior! This so called psychic needs to be stopped!" She said as they traveled down.

ChibiUsa walked through the grounds, looking around nervously until she bumped into one of the sisters and fell to the hard ground. Rei saw and went to the young girl's side, worry clear on her face.

"Are you alright little one?" Rei asked, concerned and looked up as the sister turned. She was pale white and had the black crescent moon on her forehead.

"You should watch out, my child." She said before she continued walking. Rei frowned and narrowed her eyes. _Sister? No! She isn't one of the nuns! And what's with that strange mark on her forehead?_ ChibiUsa got up and ran off before Rei could stop her.

"Wait!" Rei cries, but it was too late. _Who was that little girl?_ She reminded her of Usagi. If Usagi had pink hair and was a child. Wait, that sounded familiar. She was about to stop and figure that out but Kotono's voice snapped her out of her own mind.

"Miss Hino!" Kotono said, getting Rei to turn around. "I think I smell something's burning. I think it's coming from where the sisters went." She put a hand over her nose. Yes, Rei could smell it too and it wasn't a pleasant smell. She got to her feet and ran around the corner to find a nun burning in blue flames.

"Someone's burning!" Rei gasped, her eyes widened at the sight.

"Spontaneous human combustion! How awful!" Kotono exclaimed in horror. Her blue eyes wide. She fainted and fell backwards. It was too much for the poor girl.

"President Kotono!" Rei caught her and looked at the body in flames. _That nun! Did she do this?_

"Rei!" Usagi called as she and the other four Senshi ran over to her. They seemed to have heard the commotion. That was a relief. She was glad that she invited her friends here.

"Just in time!" She gently put the club president down and got to her feet when the girls caught up to her. "It's bad. It would seem that we have a new enemy." She informed them as soon as they reached her.

"I never thought that we'd be using these so soon…" Ami said, holding her blue transformation wand in her right hand and her hip.

"Once more, the battle begins." Makoto added, holding her green transformation wand in front of her.

"At least we're all here." Minako lifted her head. "You ready?" She asked her friends, her expression determined.

"Let's do this!" Usagi said, holding the brooch that held the Legendary Silver Crystal and gave her the ability to transform. _That brooch!_ ChibiUsa gasped from behind the tree she was watching them from.

"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" Usagi cried and transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Mercury Star Power, Make Up!" Ami cried, using the wand on her hand to transform into Sailor Mercury, the blue clad sailor senshi.

"Mars Star Power, Make Up!" Cried Rei, the red wand in her hand giving her the power to transform into Sailor Mars, the red clad sailor senshi.

"Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!" Makoto cried, using the wand to transform into Sailor Jupiter, the green clad sailor senshi.

"Venus Star Power, Make Up!" Minako cries, using the power of her orange wand to transform into Sailor Venus, the orange clad sailor senshi. Together they turned to the nuns who changed themselves into soulless creatures.

"Well, they just went from holy to creepy." Minako commented in disgust. What even were those things?

"I am the pretty guardian who fight for love and got justice! I am Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Usagi said her signature line. Then the creatures attacked.

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" Ami cried, water beating into the drones.

"Supreme Thunder!" Makoto cried, green thunder shooting from her gloved fists and shocked and destroyed her targets.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Using the magic chain around her waist, Minako wrapped several drones together and have them a good shock. _That was almost easy! I barely used any energy!_ Ami thought to herself in amazement.

 _It feels like we've gotten stronger!_ Thought Makoto.

 _These new powers are incredible!_ Minako thought, her eyes wide. Then they heard a laugh. They turned to the very psychic that Rei had met.

"Is that all you've got?" Koan asked, not impressed by them.

"You again!" Rei hissed. Koan took off the veil and revealed her true self. She had long, wavy, dark violet hair she wore down except for two twists knots on the top of her head and dark violet, pupiless eyes. She wore a pink onesie with purple stripes running vertically down, a dark purple tutu looking skirt, and dark purple heels that matched the skirt. She also wore a black rose corsage around her neck and earrings made from dark crystals. Above the black crescent moon was a large purple tinted diamond.

"Yes. For those who don't know. I am Koan! The youngest and most extreme of the four Spectre Sisters!" Rei narrowed her eyes.

"That mark again. Tell me! Why are you here? What do you want?" Rei demanded.

"The Legendary Silver Crystal." The Spectre Sister answered, that annoying smirk still on her face. Usagi gasped. Behind the tree, ChibiUsa gripped the Crystal she wore around her neck. Rei stepped in front of her friends.

"If you want the Silver Crystal, you're going to have to get through me first!" She paused. "Protected by Mars, planet of fire. Guardian of War. I am Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I'll chastise you!" Then she attacked. Sweeping her hand in a circle around herself, she created fiery Mandala. "Burning Mandala!" And shot it at her enemies. It hit the drones and burned them no problem. Koan jumped out of the way.

"Time to fight fire with fire!" She summoned her own powers and shot it at Rei. They pushed back against each other, but Koan won and the blue flames engulfed Rei, the burning heat making her scream in agony.

"Mars, no!" Usagi cried.

"I thought she'd put up more of a fight." Koan scuffed, very unimpressed.

"Moon Tiara Boomerang!" Usagi used her tiara and attacked Koan, but Koan smacked it away easily and it headed back towards Usagi. She gasped when it came hurtling back at her surrounded in blue flames.

"Sailor Moon!" Mamoru cried and used his cane to deflect it. Usagi's eyes widened.

"Tuxedo Mask!" She gasped and felt his arms around her. He had saved her again!

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Cried Mercury, summoning water around her and aimed it at the sphere of fire holding her friend, who kept screaming in agony. But it did nothing.

"Oh no! Mars! It didn't work!"

"Don't give up!" Mamoru took her hand and from that, a warm light came from their joined hands.

"What is that?" Prince Demande, Who was watching all of this, Asked. Luna gasped, her eyes wide.

"I never thought I'd see it again! Queen Serenity's royal scepter!" Everyone was surprised at the scepter in Usagi's hands, even ChibiUsa.

"Did this appear because you and I combined our powers?" Usagi Asked, holding the beautiful scepter in her gloved hands. "It's the moon rod." _I can feel its power. I know what I have to do!_ She opened her eyes and cried, "Moon Princess Halation!" The power from the scepter consumed and destroyed Koan. "I guess… that was my new attack." She was surprised by how powerful it was.

"Well done, Sailor Moon." A male voice said, but it didn't really sound like he cared all that much.

"Who's that?" A man with red hair landed next to Rei.

"Crimson Rubeus of the Black Moon, Commander of the four Spectre Sisters." He said, smirking at the sailor senshi.

"Black Moon? What's that?" Her question went unanswered.

"Even though you defeated Koan, her flame barrier can never been extinguished." He said and flinched when her heard Prince Demande's voice.

"Rubeus. I want Sailor Mars alive. Stop what you're doing and bring her here." He ordered. "We still need to find the Legendary Silver Crystal and she may prove useful."

"Roger that. I read you loud and clear. Heading back to base now." A green light appeared in the sky and Rubeus flew to it with Rei and the green light disappeared.

"Where are you taking her? No! SAILOR MARS!" Usagi screamed as her friend was taken away.


	3. Chapter 2

_**((Another Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter. You guys have been waiting for it for a while and I'm sorry. I won't have a specific time and date that I will post my chapters. I hate deadlines and I really can't estimate how long this will take. This is complicated for me and procrastination and writing blocks are a thing as well along with life. But thank you for reading this and being patient with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I put a lot of time and work into it. :D Oh and if there's something you think I missed or you're confused by it, PM me since I can't figure out reviews for the life of me.)**_

Once the sight of her friend was gone, Usagi turned to find ChibiUsa watching, clinging to her Luna-P ball desperately.

"What are you doing here? Answer me ChibiUsa!" Usagi demanded. Her sorrow from losing her friend turned to anger. She ran over to the pink haired girl. Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, and Tuxedo Mask watched in confusion.

"So that's ChibiUsa?" Ami asked, looking at the girl. She really did resemble Usagi, much more than she thought she would.

"Have you been spying on us this whole time? You know something about this don't you?" Usagi started raising her voice. ChibiUsa looked up at her with watery red eyes. "Was this your plan? Are you with those kidnappers?" Her anger kept rising until Luna intervened.

"Luna? Why are you defending her?"

"You need to calm down." Luna began. ChibiUsa ran off again.

"She's getting away!" Usagi took a step towards ChibiUsa. She wouldn't let her get away that easily, but again Luna stopped her.

"Listen to me!" The black cat ordered. For a brief moment, Usagi saw what looked like the Legendary Silver Crystal around ChibiUsa's neck. Her eyes widened The sight of it shocked her. How did ChibiUsa have the Crystal when Usagi has it? It didn't make much sense to her.

 _The Silver Crystal? That's not possible! The Crystal is still in my brooch otherwise I wouldn't be able to transform!_ Now she just have more questions that needed answers and only ChibiUsa had those answers.

"Go easy on her. She's just a child. If you're too harsh she won't tell us anything." Luna reasoned. She did have a point. All Usagi did was scare her and now ChibiUsa was gone and they had no idea where she went.

"But she's…" Usagi began, then closed her mouth. She returned home after that. Her mother heard the door open and closed and walked into the hall.

"Welcome home, sweetheart." Her mother greeted cheerfully. She saw Usagi but didn't see ChibiUsa. "Oh? Is ChibiUsa not with you?" Usagi went from the door straight up the stairs to her room.

"I don't know where she is and I don't care!" Usagi snapped. That girl. Ever since she came here everything went downhill for her and her friends and now Rei was gone! She slammed the door shut and leaned against the door. The realization of what she did finally caught up to her and she felt horrible.

"How could I yell at a child like that? I'm such an awful person…" She looked down, trying not to cry in her shame. It was her fault that ChibiUsa ran off and now they didn't know where she was. It was…. All her fault….

….

Shortly after the kidnapping of Sailor Mars, ChibiUsa had run off as far as she could, holding Luna-P ball close to her chest. She felt scared and alone. ChibiUsa looked down and started walking again until she came to a shop in the Domino District, even as the rain fell. It was the Game Shop that Yuugi's grandfather, Solomon Motou, owns and runs. They live up on the top floor. By now, she was very nearly soaked.

Ignoring the closed sign, she knocked on the door. Yuugi and his grandpa were talking and turned when they heard the door. Yuugi walked over and opened the door.

"Oh, it's you. What are you doing here so late at night? Do your parents or guardians know you're here?" Yuugi asked her. ChibiUsa looked down, then hugged him tightly. Solomon walked over.

"Is this the little girl you told me about, Yuugi?" Solomon asked his grandson who looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah. She is." He awkwardly hugged her, trying to help her feel better. Whatever happened, it must have been bad if she ran all the way to Domino. Solomon bent down to her. That's when he noticed that she was shivering from the cold rain. "Grandpa, can you get her a blanket? She's soaked… she must be freezing." The older man nodded. He left to grab a blanket and came right back, handing it to Yuugi, who wrapped it around ChibiUsa.

"Thank you." She said, holding onto the blanket. Yuugi smiled at her.

"What are you doing all the way over here, ChibiUsa? Do your parents know where you are." The spiky haired boy asked her in a gentle, calm tone. He only wanted to help her, she knew that. She could trust him. She shook her head.

"No… Usagi… is angry at me… I… didn't want to go home." She answered. It wasn't a complete lie, but she wasn't being entirely honest either. She could tell that Yuugi caught onto it, but thankfully he didn't push her. He looked up at his grandpa, not quite sure what to do. He didn't know where ChibiUsa lived, so he couldn't really get her there, plus she looked like she definitely didn't want to go back. So he was a little at a loss here.

"What happened?" Solomon asked patiently. ChibiUsa didn't answer. They couldn't make her talk. Solomon went to get her something warm to drink, hoping that would help her. About an hour after that, Luna found her and ran back to Juuban to get Mamoru. He would help.

….

Mamoru stood in front of his window, watching the rain fall until his doorbell rang. He rushed to the door and opened it, expecting Usagi.

"Usako?" He asked, then looked down to see Luna, her black fur soaked from the rain. He couldn't deny that he was disappointed. He knew though that if she was coming to him, it must be important.

"I'm sorry to bother you but… I need your help." She said. He nodded and grabbed his coat and shoes along with his umbrella, then followed Luna out into the rain. Together they ran through the rain to the Game Shop in Domino. Mamoru thought that this was a strange place to go until he looked inside and saw ChibiUsa who was wrapped in a warm blanket with a mug of hot chocolate in her hands. Why was she here?

Mamoru looked at the black cat for a moment before he knocked on the door. They turned around and Yuugi seemed to recognize Mamoru. Though Mamoru and Luna could only see his lips moving as he talked to the older man, who nodded and opened the door to let them inside.

"Yuugi told me that you know this young girl. Is this true?" The man asked. He was obviously related to Yuugi. They shared very similar traits. The hair, mainly the bangs since Yuugi's hair spiked up differently, and they were both quite short.

"Yes, I do." Mamoru answered and looked at ChibiUsa, obviously concerned. She gave the blanket and cup to Yuugi and ran over to Mamoru, hugging him. She looked tired so he just decided to take her to his apartment for the night. He would explain what happened when he saw Usagi next. "Thank you for taking care of her." He told the Motou's. Yuugi nodded to him.

"I'm just glad that she's alright and has someone to take care of her." The high schooler said with a smile. "You be careful, okay ChibiUsa?" The pink haired girl nodded and they left to the apartment.

Yuugi couldn't help but wonder why ChibiUsa ran all the way to the Game Shop in Domino and how she knew where he lived. Nothing he came up with made all that much sense, so he pushed it back. He could worry about that some other time. Right now, he had other things to deal with.

….

When they returned to Mamoru's apartment, Mamoru gave ChibiUsa one of his shirts to wear for the night since her clothes were soaked. After that, he tucked her in his bed and she fell right asleep. Much to his surprise.

"She must have walked for hours in the rain before she got to that Game Shop." Luna muttered, tucking the blanket up more with her paws as Mamoru walked over. "I think she was afraid to go home." That was possible with how Usagi acted towards her. Mamoru sat on the edge of the bed.

"Maybe it's best if she stays here tonight. Usako seemed right upset." He surmised. Luna looked up at him.

"Usagi didn't mean it. Deep down she understands." She was certain about that. She knew Usagi. She looked back down at the sleeping girl. "And ChibiUsa… she's just scared. I think she may be been through some kind of trauma. She doesn't trust us because she doesn't know us." That would make sense with how she was acting. "Once she does, I'm sure she'll open up."

ChibiUsa's hand squeezed Mamoru's a little.

"She's not a threat. She's just a little girl."

….

ChibiUsa's dreams were as they always were after arriving to this place. More like memories than dreams. Memories that scared her.

"Mommy? Mommy, where are you?" She called as she ran. A hand pushed through white curtain a curtain.

"If something should ever happen to me, it will all be up to you." The voice of her mother said in a gentle tone. The scene changed to when she was walking with her father.

"The legendary Guardian Sailor Moon, is invincible. Nothing can defeat her." Her father once told her. Then she was transported back to the barren wasteland her home became. She looked around scared.

"Daddy! Mommy!" She cried, her voice echoing among the empty ruins of the once beautiful city.

….

When she woke, Mamoru was sitting next to her with his hand over her's with a kind smile on his face. She looked at him and he reminded her so much of her father, tears in her eyes. She started softly sobbing into the pillow. Mamoru and Luna looked at each other, not quite knowing why she was crying like this. That's when he had an idea. Pulling out a little doll of Tuxedo Mask, his alter ego, he hid himself and started speaking.

"Please do not cry, milady." He said formally, getting her attention. She looked at the doll a little confused. What was he doing?

"Huh?" She asked, not quite knowing how to react. What was this doll?

"My magical rose has begun to wilt. Only the smile of a fair maiden can revive it. Here." He made the little Tuxedo Mask doll give her the rose. "Will you help it bloom again?" ChibiUsa took the rose, looking at it for a moment before returning her attention to the doll. "Thank you. I am Tuxedo Mask, at your surface." He made the doll bow.

"And my name is Luna." The black cat told her, smiling at her. "Did you have a bad dream little one?" Mamoru sat up, holding the doll.

"Pretty good right? I should be a professional ventriloquist."

"Wait a sec. I have a toy that I can make talk too. This is my Luna-P ball. But I just call it Luna-P." She crawled to the other end of the bed and pulled out her ball that looked strangely like Luna.

"Luna-P?" Luna asked, confused as to why this ball looked so similar to herself. Well, her head at least. It was a little weird, even now. Though the ball's eyes were blue and there was an antenna sticking out of it's head. ChibiUsa bounced the ball once and a voice came out of the ball.

"Small Lady. Small Lady!" It said. Luna and Mamoru blinked a couple times in surprise. It could really talk.

"Huh? Who is "Small Lady?" Mamoru asked, voicing the question that both he and Luna wanted to ask. ChibiUsa folded her hands over the ball from in between its ears.

"That's my name. Mommy gave it to me." She answered, a fond look in her eyes and a soft smile on her face. It was a good memory for her. Mamoru leaned on the bed.

"So, we've got Small Lady and Luna-P." He touched the little ball at the end of the antenna on Luna-P's head. That's when he noticed the crystal and an odd shaped key on a necklace around ChibiUsa's neck. She noticed him looking and quickly closed the shirt and turned away from him to hide the necklace. He knew that that crystal looked identical to the Legendary Silver Crystal, but instead of asking her about that, he decided on another topic so he wouldn't scare her. That was the last thing they needed right now.

"Oh, is that your house key?" He asked.

"This key is very important. I need it to get home." She answered vaguely. But even a vague answer was a good step forward with her.

"Is home far away?" She didn't answer and scooted more away from him. He wasn't going to get her to talk any more then that, so he dropped the conversation with a sigh and stood up, to get the blankets. At least he got something. "Lay down. Time for Small Lady to get some sleep." She looked at him and laid down with Luna-P in her arms. She was grateful that he didn't push her for information and she knew that he was concerned for her and wanted to help her. She wanted to trust him, but could she? She looked at him again.

"Hey, do you know if Sailor Moon is really strong?" ChibiUsa asked, pretty sure she already knew his answer. He was a little surprised by the question, but he smiled and answered.

"Invincible." He tucked her in and she held her toy closer. It was the answer she had expected.

"I wonder if she could save my mommy…" She wondered aloud. That caused a couple more questions to pop into Mamoru's mind, but it was late and she needed sleep, not more questions that she very well may not answer. With that, she fell asleep and Luna went to contact the others about this.

….

At the Senshi's headquarters under the arcade, Minako, Ami, and Makoto tried to figure out what's going on and where Rei had been taken. But with the little information they had, it wasn't easy, at all. Luna had contacted them while they were there and explained what happened.

"Poor thing. ChibiUsa's just a lost little girl who misses her mom and dad." Minako said, feeling bad for the girl. Having been on her own for a long time, Minako could relate. Well, more or less. But ChibiUsa was much younger then Minako had been back then.

"Did she say who they were or where she was from?" Artemis asked, sitting next to Minako, hoping for something more to go on.

"She didn't say anything else. That's all Mamoru was able to get out of her." Luna answered. Well, there goes that.

"Ah. But if he's making progress, we should probably just leave her to him for now. We've got bigger worries." Makoto said, turning to her friends. That was a logical approach and the best decision they could make when it came to ChibiUsa.

"Like the Black Moon..." Ami said, one hand over her mouth as she did what helped her to focus, chess. Minako looked over her shoulder to see what she was doing out of curiosity.

"What's that? Are you playing chess against the computer?" The blond asked, intrigued by this.

"Um, yeah." Ami turned to her and smiled. Makoto looked over as well.

"Really? Is chess as difficult as they say it is? It certainly looks confusing." Makoto asked. Chess was something she didn't quite understand, but she wasn't surprised that Ami knew about it and how to play. She was incredibly smart. Ami laughed a little and looked back at the virtual board.

"It's actually not. Chess is a game of cause and effect. You make a move and your opponent makes a countermove." She explained, pushing one of her pawns forward to demonstrate. "Once you figure out their strategy, you can anticipate what they are going to do next." The computer moved one of its bishops to the square above Ami's pawn. Minako's eyes narrowed.

"And our enemy? What are they going to do next?" She asked, returning the topic to their new enemy. Ami's eyes narrowed at the board

"I'm not sure. I don't know who they are or what they're after." Ami paused and moved another pawn. "But there's one thing about this enemy of which I am certain." The computer's knight took one of Ami's pawns. "They aren't coming, they're already here." That was both surprising and worrying at the same time. They knew so little about all this and Rei had been taken from them already and they had no idea what to do now or how to prepare for what's coming.

….

The next morning, Usagi stood at the front door looking at ChibiUsa, Mamoru, and Luna with an expression of surprise and anger, but it also looked like it she wasn't sure if she should be angry or relieved that ChibiUsa was alright and back home. It was the knowledge that the girl had stayed with Mamoru that really got to her.

"ChibiUsa... You stayed with Mamo last night? And Luna, too?" She asked, feeling… irrationally betrayed. She had even completely dismissed that ChibiUsa had first ran all the way to Domino to the house the boy they met on the same day as ChibiUsa. Ikuko came out and saw ChibiUsa, completely oblivious to her daughter's emotions that were clear on her face. That hurt as well. Was ChibiUsa more important to all of them that Usagi was?

"Oh there you are!" She put her hands on the little girl's shoulders. "Thank goodness you're home! I was so worried about you, my little ChibiUsa! Are you hungry at all? How about I fix you some nice french toast or some pancakes?" She guided ChibiUsa back into the house. On the way, the girl looked up at Usagi before the door shut behind them, leaving Usagi and Mamoru alone. Usagi could barely hear her mother fawning over ChibiUsa again as she stared at her boyfriend.

They walked over to the back of the house to talk. Usagi stood with her back to Mamoru, not moving even as he walked up to her. She couldn't look at him without that feeling of irrational betrayal coming back.

"Were you able to calm down last night?" He asked her, completely oblivious to her feelings as well.

"ChibiUsa has something around her neck that looks like the Legendary Silver Crystal." She said without answering his question. She was acting off, that much he noticed, but he ignored it.

"I know. I saw it, too. And there's a strange key on the chain with it." He confirmed. "She told me that the reason she came here was to ask Sailor Moon for help. She thinks that you're the only one that can save her mom." He took her hand, but still she refused to look at him. "Let's just give it a bit more time, 'kay?" Usagi didn't answer him. He sighed, then smiled. "Cheer up Usako, please." He tried to kiss her, but she pushed him away, so he just kissed the side of her head. Her hand on his arm relaxed a little, just a little.

….

On the black moon, Saphir stood in front of a pillar of violent, violet energy, his mind wandering.

"No matter how many times I stare at the Malefic Black Crystal reactor, the immensity of its power never ceases to amaze me." A voice said behind him, catching his attention. He knew this voice almost as well as his own.

"Prince Demande." The younger man said, turning his head to his elder brother, then turned away again. "You need not worry brother. Per your instructions, I have been using the energy of the "Malefic Black Crystal" to produce Droid soldiers and send them en masse to Earth." He confirmed as Prince Demande approached. He figured that that's all his older brother would care about.

"Those simple automatons are little more than puppets until your alchemy breathes life into them. Excellent work."

"Brother, I understand that you captured Sailor Mars." Saphir turned his eyes to his brother once again. Why would he keep her alive after all this? What was the point? She was just a obstacle that had been taken out to leave room for their, or more like, his brother's plan.

"Yes." Demande confirmed.

"That was a rather aggressive move, don't you think? What is it you're planning?" Saphir asked. He still wondered what his older brother was thinking. Their original plan seemed to have been… dismissed. Completely dismissed, which was… hurtful, though he'd never voice it. He couldn't.

"Are you questioning my orders, Saphir?" He looked at Saphir, the black moon mark on his forehead changed to his Evil Eye, the power Wise Man gave him. Saphir knew what that meant, it was a warning and a threat, daring him to oppose him. Threatening his own younger brother, he truly had changed and it wasn't a good change."My plans are my own." Even his tone of voice was a warning.

"I'm sure he wasn't questioning anything." Another voice chimed in as Rubeus walked over, passing Saphir to stand in front of Demande. "Saphir's a good little soldier. Always faithful. As am I, my prince. I will obey your every command." He said and kneeled before him. Saphir hid a little look of annoyance at the suck up. Though he had to be grateful to Rubeus for stepping in when he did, otherwise… Saphir wasn't sure what would've happened had he not been able to assure his brother of his loyalty. Another stab to his heart that he had to hide away.

"Rubeus, where is Sailor Mars now?" Prince Demande asked his subordinate.

"She's locked away in the Dark Chamber, right where I left her. Her will is quite strong, I wasn't able to break her. She wouldn't give any information on the Legendary Silver Crystal." Rubeus informed. He had spent quite a lot of time trying to get the information they wanted from her. But she had refused to tell him anything. He had to respect her strength.

"Wiseman." Demande spoke and the mysterious being appeared before them in an instant.

"Do as you will, my prince. But it may be worthwhile to keep her. She can still be put to good use." Wiseman advised, holding his crystal ball in his skeletal hands.

"Then I shall keep Sailor Mars alive for the time being." Then a young woman, one of the Spectre Sisters approached, holding her dowsing pendulum made from the Malefic Black Crystal.

"Prince Demande! May I have a turn?" The Spectre Sister asked in a high voice. "As third eldest of the Spectre Sisters, I, Berthier wish to serve you."

"And how do you propose to do that?" He asked her. He was willing to listen, her sister had managed to take Sailor Mars out of commission and made the others less of an issue. Though there was much more that she could have done.

"I'd like to take on the Sailor Senshi with the power of water. I feel the presence of the "Rabbit" close to her. The "Legendary Silver Crystal" may be nearby too." She offered. That caught his attention, he was also curious to see if she would do any better than her sister, Koan, who was destroyed just after incapacitating Sailor Mars.

"Go." Demande told her. She held up her pendulum to swing in front of her, the shadow of it swinging over her pale face.

"Code 002. Operation Re-move." Her light blue, pupiless eyes narrowing. "There is an active piece in play that needs to be cleared from the board."

….

Ami was walking through the halls of her school, holding her books in her arms close to her chest when she heard some of the guys who seemed to have just come from gym complaining that the water wasn't working again. It wasn't surprising. That sink had had quite a lot of issues.

"Oh man! No water again?" One guy asked.

"Why are these sinks always breaking? It's really annoying." Another added.

"There's one in the locker room." The third guy offered.

"But those are so far away!" The forth argued as Ami walked past them. None of them were happy about this.

 _I wonder what the problem is. Could there be something wrong with the pipes?_ Ami thought to herself. Perhaps she could help with this. A drop of water fell from the faucet, sending the image of ripples in her mind. She closed her eyes to focus. _Listen to the water. Hear its ripples. Feel its flow._ Following that, she found the location of the problem without much of an issue. She had gotten much better at this since she first became a sailor senshi. She got someone to help and when he went to check, water burst out from the broken pipe, shocking the man and causing him to stumble back a few steps.

"This main's busted! We're lucky the school didn't flood!" He exclaimed. He walked over the hole in the ground to look up at her. "Thanks Miss Mizuno! I don't know how you knew it was broken, but I'll get this fixed right away!" He was grateful for her help, so that made her feel good. When he walked away, she gave a nervous laugh. At least he didn't ask her to explain how she found it. That wouldn't have been easy to explain.

"Not bad." A high female voice said from behind her. It was so sudden that she gasped and turned around to find a woman sitting on the railing above who Ami had never met before nor seen before. She had white hair braided into a ponytail with a braid across her forehead and had icy blue pupiless eyes. She wore a white blazer over her shoulders and sky blue leotard that had a neckline that went down a couple inches past her chest, thigh high boots with gloves that covered her elbows down to her fingertips and a choker to match. She dangled something in her hand, but she couldn't see what it was very clearly .

"But water divining without a rod or pendulum is practically heresy. Don't you know that?" The mystery woman accused as she looked down at Ami. The water sprayed towards Ami, causing her to turn away momentarily to move, but when she turned back around, the woman was gone. Had she really been there at all?

….

Ami had gone to the pool at the club her dad was a member of, just swimming to to help her think.

 _Who was that? Another enemy? The latest threat from the Black Moon? No. I shouldn't assume the worst. I'm just a bit on edge._ She thought to herself as she swam backstroke through the water. The image of Rei in that cocoon of fire popped into her head. She remembered seeing that her friend was in so much pain and she couldn't do anything about it. She stopped and just floated on her back, her eyes closed. _But our friend is missing. We need to be vigilant. Rei… I hope you are alright._

"Hi Ami!" A familiar voice said as she swam past. Ami flinched and in her moment of surprise she lost her balance in the water and went under for a second. When she rightened herself, she looked at the brown haired girl, water dripping from her hair.

"Hi, Naru?" She greeted, still surprised that Naru was suddenly there and she hadn't noticed at all. How did she miss someone else getting into the pool?

"Usagi was feeling a little down, so I thought we'd swim!" Naru explained with a smile as she used a float to keep her, well, afloat. Usagi slowly popped her head out of the water, making bubbling sounds as she came up. She had her usual buns in and the rest of her hair was braided. With her pink bikini, she had swim goggles over her eyes. "I didn't know you belonged to this health club!"

"Um… well, my father's the one who's the member. I just come here... once in a while." Ami explained, sounding a little awkward about this. She didn't speak often of her father. After a little while more of swimming, they decided that it was time to get out. The three girls walked out together.

"What does your father do for a living, Ami?" Naru asked curiously as they walked down the hall. Naru and Usagi had their towels completely around themselves while Ami just had her blue towel around her shoulders and neck.

"He's a Japanese-style artist."

"You mean like a painter?" Usagi asked, interested in this conversation. It was good to hear a little bit more about her friend. "How cool!"

"I don't see him much. He and my mom are divorced. But back when I was little, my father taught me a lot. Swimming and playing chess, they still calm me down and help me stay focused." As she spoke, there was a fondness in her eyes and her voice.

"Oh that's cool." Naru told her, it was. Behind them, the tv was on, but at first it was just background noise.

"Is this your first visit to Japan?" The host asked his visitor.

"Yes. I'm so excited to participate in the World Chess Championship." A high voice answered, catching Ami's attention. It was the very woman she had met earlier that morning! So she hadn't been imagining things!

"Now Miss Berthier, in addition to being the third best professional chess player in the world, I understand you're also one of this planet's foremost expert dousers. Tell us a bit about that."

"Dousing is an ancient science that many people nowadays have never heard of. Or if they have, they know only of using a divining rod to find water. But I've perfected my pendulum technique so that I can find anything." Berthier explained.

"And does dousing in any way enhance your chess game?" The host asked her, rather excited to hear about this.

"Yes. I use my pendulum in every match. Its swings show me where to move my pieces." Naru and Usagi looked at each other. They didn't understand the point in this. Ami was the only one who didn't take her eyes off the screen.

"Fascinating. Before we went on air you mentioned there was a specific player you wanted to face?" He remembered.

"Yes." She answered and turned towards the camera as if she knew Ami was watching. "Junior Chess Champion, Ami Mizuno." Ami gasped. This was nothing short of shocking. "Ami, if you're watching, I'd like the challenge you to an individual match." Ami's eyes remained wide.

….

The time for the chess match came. They sat across from each other with the chessboard in front of them. Quite a lot of people had come to watch, including Ami's friends who came to support her. It was Ami verses Berthier. The sailor senshi looked at the woman in front of her intently.

"Thank you for accepting my challenge. I've been wanting to meet you." Berthier said.

"You have? Why me?" Ami asked. She could have challenged anyone, but she had chosen Ami. That alone was a reason to be suspicious in Ami's book.

"Call it a professional interest." She answered slyly.

"Are you as proficient at dousing as they said on TV? Could you even find a missing person?" Ami was wondering if dousing could help them find Rei. She didn't know if this woman would help her, but maybe the method she used could.

"Why don't you try it yourself? It uses the same skills finding water does.." She paused and held up her pendulum that was made of some dark purple crystal that Ami didn't recognize but made her feel like she should. "Sailor Mercury." Ami gripped the arm of the chair she sat in, narrowing her eyes at Berthier. She was right, this woman was another enemy from the Black Moon.

"Let's make a bet. The victor can have anything she wants. May the best woman win." She stood up and held her hand out. Ami stood up and took her hand. The audience clapped as the match began.

"Sailor Mars." Ami moved a pawn, her beginning move. "If you win the game, I'll give her back to you." Berthier lifted her pendulum and it pointed to a spot on the board, she moved her piece to that very spot.

"And if you should win..?" Ami asked, moving another piece. "What is it you want from me?" The crystal pointed to another spot.

"The "Rabbit." She answered. "That brat's around here somewhere. I can sense her nearby." Ami paused, realization hitting her.

"By "Rabbit" do you mean… who I think?" Ami asked as images of ChibiUsa came into her mind. It would make sense. Who else could be referred to as that. ChibiUsa was really the only person that fit the description. Berthier chuckled darkly, her pale lips forming into a cold smile.

 _So the Black Moon is after ChibiUsa. But why? Who is she to them?_ Ami thought to herself as they both moved piece after piece.

"My dowsing pendulum is made from the "Malefic Black Crystal". It can tell me anything.. Even the thoughts in your head." The Spectre Sister said, the pendulum swinging back and forth. What was the Malefic Black Crystal. Ami was getting a little flustered, just the way Berthier wanted her to. "Yes… you're afraid Sailor Mercury. You're afraid to lose Mars. It reminds you of when you lost someone long ago."

 _I need to focus. I can't let her get to me._ She told herself, but she was getting to her.

"You're alone and deep down you know that's never going to change." Berthier continued, her voice cold and steady as a snake about to strike. "It's inevitable. No matter how much you love the people you care about, someday they're going to leave you." She took one of Ami's pieces. The memory of her father leaving returned to her. She stood there as the door closed behind him. Sadness filled her as she remembered that moment.

"Poor little Sailor Mercury. Fate was not kind to you in the past and I'm afraid the future does not look any better. Your worst fears are going to be realized… over and over and over again." As Berthier taunted, flashes of memories came to Ami's mind. Her father leaving, Rei trapped in that sphere of fire, and the ruins Silver Millennium became after the battle waged there so long ago. She looked down at the board, reaching for a piece, but she wasn't sure what she was doing anymore. The emotions she was feeling from Berthier's cold, harsh, and true words were clouding her mind. She took one of her opponent's pawns.

"You're going to lose this game, Sailor Mercury. You're going to lose everything! Your precious friends, your family, and even your life as a Sailor Senshi!" The smirk never left the woman's pale face. Ami slowly reached for a piece, but it slipped from her hand. As her white pawn fell, everything seemed to slow down for Ami. People and places dear to her heart flashed into her mind one by one. Her father, Mars, Silver Millennium. What more will be taken away from her? Suddenly, it was just her by herself. Berthier's smirk widened, she had this girl right where she wanted her.

Ami looked down, her eyes tearing up. Berthier laughed a little in her opponent's pain. She had this in the bag.

"Ami!" A voice from the audience called, shaking her out of her own head long enough to turn to her dear friends watching. "You can do it Ami!" Minako covered Usagi's mouth as the people around them leaned over and shushed her. Usagi still tried to talk of course.

"Miss! You need to be quiet!" An employee told her in a hushed tone.

"We're so sorry! She won't do it again!" Makoto apologized, in the same hushed tone.

"If she continues to interrupt the match, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I promise! She'll be quiet from now on!" Minako assured him. Ami was watching this whole thing, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. "What's the matter with you?" She demanded and pushed the side of Usagi's head.

 _Thank you!_ Ami thought, smiling and crying with happiness. She wiped those tears and returned to the game with renewed vigor. She started with the piece she dropped. This shocked Berthier.

 _What happened? I had her right where I wanted her!_ Berthier thought to herself.

"You're right, Miss Berthier. I am alone in this world…" Ami spoke, getting her opponent's attention. And there will be a day, when I have to say goodbye to the ones I love." She saw through Berthier's next move and she knew how to counter it "But, I'm not going to feel sad. Because there have been many happy moments in my life and no one can take that away from me. So even if I lose those I love! As long as I hold those precious memories close to me heart..." She remembered how happy she felt when her father taught her how to play chess and how happy she feels when she's with her friends. "I'm never alone!" She placed her knight down and the game continued. Berthier was losing her cool while Ami continued strong. With her friends there and cheering her on, she couldn't lose! When her pendulum stopped moving, Berthier looked at it confused.

"Huh?" She asked, then looked back at the board and found that she had lost.

"Checkmate." Ami said and the crowd cheered, her friends cheering the loudest.

"Did she win?" Usagi asked Makoto and Minako confused. She seemed to be the only one that didn't understand that with that last move, Ami won the game. Her friend's happy faces told her the answer though. "Yay! Way to go Ami!"

"How could I lose? It's not possible!" Berthier hissed, grabbing her pendulum.

"There! Now give back Sailor Mars like you promised!" Ami demanded. Berthier just smirked at her.

"You won the match, but not the game!" In a second she was gone. Ami gasped and ran after her. Usagi, Minako, and Makoro tried to follow, but the crowd wasn't making it easy.

"Hey! Let us through!" Usagi ordered as she tried to push through. "We have to get to Ami!" Ami followed Berthier up to the roof of the building. The white haired woman was racing across towards three guards who were running towards her. Ami saw this and gasped. What were they doing? She had to stop them before they got hurt!

"No! Stay back!" She warned the guards and ran over, only stopping when the people she was trying to warn shed their disguise to reveal the beings that helped Koan.

"As you can plainly see, this isn't over yet." Berthier told her. "And I left surprises for your little friends, too!"

Back in the building, Usagi, Minako, and Makoto had their hands full with more of Berthier's droids. "If you resign and knock over your king, I promise not to hurt you."

"I won't let you have ChibiUsa! She and Sailor Mars aren't pawns! I'm done playing games!" She had no idea that ChibiUsa was watching and heard her words. Ami held her transformation wand. "Mercury Star Power! Make Up!" Her nails turned blue and she transformed into the blue suited sailor senshi. "I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and intelligence. I am Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water and repent!"

The droids came after her, but she was more then prepared for them. Using her visor, she saw them piece by piece.

"They're not living creatures. They're some sort of robot, made to look human." She observed. "Shine Snow Illusion!" With that attack she froze several of them and destroyed them. Berthier nimbly avoided the attack and did a backflip and touched her hand to the ground balancing perfectly on the palm of her hands, sending ripples of power through the building, calling up several tons of water. The water easily dismissed the illusion replicas of herself that Sailor Mercury created and the surrounded her before she had time to do anything against it.

"I am Berthier of the four Spector Sisters! Your weak parlor trick won't work on me!" The face in the water spoke. Mercury gasped just before the water trapped her in a sphere she couldn't break out from.

 _I can't breathe!_ She was panicking now. This was just like what happened with Rei!

"Now, tell me where the "Rabbit" is!" Berthier ordered.

 _I'm not telling you anything! I'd never turn ChibiUsa to the enemy!_

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Minako cried, using the magic chain around her waist and used it to smack Berthier away from Ami. It worked. "Now Sailor Moon! Finish her!" Usagi held the Princess Wand in her hands.

"Moon Princess Halation!" She cried, released the power to defeat Berthier. Berthier screamed as she was defeated. Makoto tried to break through the water sphere trapping Ami, but it didn't work. She let out a frustrated cry. A red light flashed in front of the sphere and the red haired man that took Mars appeared, Rubeus.

"It's no use. Berthier's water sphere is a torrent that will never run dry!" He told them, looking at them. He seemed amused by their attempts to free their friend. Usagi gasped as he took Sailor Mercury the same way he took Sailor Mars.

"Mercury!" Usagi cried as Rubeus and Mercury entered the green light above and vanished, leaving only three guardians left. ChibiUsa watched from afar, holding her Luna-P ball tight to her chest. She recounted the conversation she had with Mamoru.

 _Hey, do you know if Sailor Moon is really strong?_ She had asked then. Seeing Sailor Moon start crying at the loss of her friend was sad. It hurt ChibiUsa much more then she would ever admit.

 _Invincible._ Had been Mamoru's answer. But was she really?

"Mercury!" Usagi cried again to the sky.


	4. Chapter 3

_((Author's note: I am so, so, so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter done! I was, well, I was procrastinating... I finally had gotten the motivation to finish this chapter. I was struggling with it as well. I was trying to figure out a place to put Yuugi in, but I found a place during my edits, so he's there, but it's kind of short. Sorry. He'll have more of a role starting in a chapter five at the latest. Once again, these chapters will be posted pretty far apart because of how long they'll be and how I'm getting them done. So I won't have a particular time when I'll have them done and posted. I think I mentioned it_ before _,_ _but I hate deadlines, triggers my anxiety. Anyway. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I put a lot of work into it. If you find that anything is confusing or notice an error that I missed, please PM me. Oh, and Sorry about the weird spacing. I'm not quite sure how to fix it... ^^;))_

Once again, a dear friend was taken from her right in front of her very eyes and she hadn't been able to save her. Why? Why was this happening! Jupiter and Venus stood a couple paces behind her, both shared the same shocked and sad expressions. None of them had been able to help Mercury. Nothing they had done was able to save her. It was just like when they lost Mars.

They had no choice but to return home to find a way to save their friends and stop their new enemy.

Usagi sat on her bed, still in her pink and mint blue polka dotted pajamas with her hair still in its little bows, hugging her pillow tightly. _The Black Moon…_ She thought. Flashes of the clan that they have met so far popped into her mind. Koan, Berthier, then Rubeus. All with that black crescent moon on their foreheads. _Who are they? How could they do this!_ The memories of Rei and Ami before they were taken flashed in her mind as fresh in her mind as if she just saw them. _Rei… Ami…_ Tears formed in her eyes. Then she heard a sound outside her room, a footstep. She sat upright and turned to the door with a gasp.

"Who's there?" She asked. ChibiUsa panicked and ran from the door, where she was spying on Usagi. Though her Luna-P ball bounced in on what seemed like its own accord, water flowing from its eyes.

"Do not cry, Lady. Do not cry." It said. Which freaked Usagi out. She screamed and quite literally jumped up.

"Ah! It's possessed!" She screamed and jumped down, about to smack the ball with her pillow.

"No!" ChibiUsa cried and snatched up the ball, making Usagi pause what she was about to do. "Don't you dare hurt Luna-P!" She held her ball tightly, glaring at the blond, who just stared at her confused.

"You named that thing?" She asked, glancing at the ball in ChibiUsa's hands. The pink haired girl was silent for a minute before she held out the Tuxedo Mask plushie that Mamoru gave to her, the rose still in its hands.

"Here, you can borrow this if you want. Just for a little while." ChibiUsa offered. She hoped that it would make Usagi happy, though she didn't say it. She was too stubborn for that. And the blond bunhead was far too oblivious to notice ChibiUsa's good intentions. Usagi took one look at the doll and jealousy bloomed inside her again.

"What! Where did you get that? Give it to me!" Usagi grabbed the Tuxedo Mask doll, absolutely seething.

"It was a present. I got it from Mamo." ChibiUsa answered, not really responding to Usagi's anger. She kind of expected it by now.

"What! Did you say Mamo!" Usagi demanded. Why would her Mamo give anything this important to ChibiUsa? Usagi was so mad that she didn't even guess that Mamoru was trying to help ChibiUsa. Her own jealousy was clouding her. "When the heck did you start calling him that? I didn't even know that there was a Tuxedo Mask doll! It's cute! Why'd he give this to you?" That was HER name for Mamoru! SHE was the one that gave him that nickname! How DARE ChibiUsa call him that! Why would Mamoru show ChibiUsa the Tuxedo Mask doll before his own girlfriend!

"Guess I was wrong then." The pink haired girl said, turning a little with a little huff. "I thought you were crying because you were sad, but you seem to be just fine." She stood with one hand on her tiny hip, the other arm holding her Luna-P doll. Usagi looked up at her, blinking a couple times. That was a surprise to her.

"Huh?" She asked. ChibiUsa looked at her and blushed in slight embarrassment, hiding most of her face with her doll. It seemed to be a little habit of her's. Hiding when she was embarrassed. _ChibiUsa?_

ChibiUsa took off, leaving the room quickly. Usagi sat there staring at the open door for a couple minutes. _Was she... really trying to cheer me up? Was that really what she was doing?_

….

Mamoru sat on a bench in the arcade he and the senshi visit frequently because the command center was there, under the arcade reading a book he picked up. He was still in his school uniform, his back next to the bench he was sitting on.

Usagi really liked playing the games there. Especially the Sailor V game. The game that practically started it all. The doors opened and in came Usagi. She looked like she had cheered up since the last time he saw her.

"Hey Mamo!" She greeted him, getting his attention. He looked up at her and smiled/

"Well now.. Hello ladies, I wasn't expecting to see both of you." Mamoru greeted, confusing Usagi for a moment. Clearly he saw something that she didn't.

"Huh? Both of us?" She turned and looked down to see ChibiUsa next to her, the surprise causing her to jump. "CHIBIUSA? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM? It looked like she had been followed on her way here. ChibiUsa however didn't even look at her, much less answer her. She just walked into the arcade with a curious, yet shy expression.

"Mamo, what is this place?" She asked. Has she never seen an arcade before? That was hard to imagine. But that look and the question suggested that, yeah, she has never seen an arcade before. That was a little strange, but everything about ChibiUsa was strange and couldn't be explained.

….

Outside, Minako ran over and saw Makoto walking past. It appeared that the tall girl hadn't noticed her blonde friend. There was a lot on her mind. It was understandable. So much had happened to them. Plus she wasn't feeling very good. Not since this morning.

"Oh! Hey Mako! Wait up!" That got her attention. Makoto stopped and turned, letting Minako catch up to her. She coughed a little. She had caught what she had thought was a little cold. There was a possibility that it was more than that, but she really didn't focus on it. She couldn't let a little cold stop her.

"H-hey," Makoto coughed. Her cheeks were flushed.

"That cough doesn't sound too good." Minako looked at her friend concerned.

"I just caught a summer cold." Makoto answered. Even her voice was a little hoarse from coughing so much. Minako's transformation wand was beeping as an alert.

"Is something wrong?" Mako asked as Minako pulled out the wand. She knew what that meant and it wasn't a good sign.

"Possibly." Minako said seriously. They nodded to each other and ran to the arcade. "Usagi! I got an alert from the Sailor V game!" And that's when they saw ChibiUsa playing the game with Usagi, Mamoru, and Motoki, the part-timer that worked there while he went to college, there watching with amazed looks on their faces.

"ChibiUsa?" Makoto asked, surprised at the small girl who was amazing at the game.

"Holy cow! She's amazing!" Motoki exclaimed. He'd never seen someone so good at a game they had never played before, not since Ami played the first time at least. She was playing like an expert. "It's the highest score of all time! No one's even gotten close to that! You're incredible ChibiUsa!"

Mamoru looked at the Luna-P doll when it moved an inch. There was something about that thing. ChibiUsa giggled, hugging her doll.

"I wanna play some more!" Usagi looked annoyed and very, very angry. Minako blinked at herm, looking at her with a both nervous and uncertain expression. That expression was becoming more and more frequent on Usagi's face the longer ChibiUsa was around.

"You okay?" Minako asked her friend, not really getting an answer. They watched ChibiUsa master game after game, winning prize after prize. She didn't lose once on any game she played.

"Is there a game she's not good at?" Motoki asked as he watched ChibiUsa. More candy fell from the game she was playing. She grabbed all the candy and turned around to show everyone.

"Look how much I got!" She giggled. Her arms were full of candy. Even Minako and Makoto were impressed. Usagi was just annoyed and clearly even more jealous than before. Her fists were clenched tightly. Minako was surprised that her nails hadn't broken the skin yet.

"She's a natural." Makoto commented, her arms folded over her chest. She really was impressed, not really sure how ChibiUsa was so good at these games. No one else had been half as good.

"I can win twice as much!" Usagi exclaimed, running off to play some games, fully determined to win more then ChibiUsa. Though with how well the grade school girl was doing, it wasn't likely. Minako shook her head as she watched her friend's competitive spirit appear again. It wasn't surprising really. It was bound to happen sooner or later.

"There she goes." Mako sighed. Usagi could be so predictable sometimes.

"Mamo! Mamo! I won all the candy!" ChibiUsa said, running over to the only man of the group.

"That's quite an armful you've got there." He agreed, a small smile on his face. She giggled.

"Come here, ChibiUsa! I'll give you a bag for all that loot." Motoki offered, gesturing for her to come over.

"Okay!" She ran over to the part-timer, bringing all the candy and prizes that she had won. Minako and Mamoru's faces turned serious as they turned towards the Luna-P ball ChibiUsa always carried around with her.

"Did you catch that?" Minako asked, her hands clasped in front of her, her eyes narrowed at the toy.

"I did." Mamoru confirmed, his arms crossed over his chest. _That toy is helping her win. I don't know how, but it is._ He thought to himself. Usagi was over by a claw machine, looking over the toys inside before she really tried it. This game was particularly challenging to just about everyone who played it. So it was the perfect game to beat ChibiUsa at!

"Gotta find one in just the right position!" She found the one and carefully guided the claw over it. "A little more. A little more!" But she was off a little bit and the panda toy alluded the claw. "Darn it! What happened? I was so close!" She pressed her face and hands to the glass. ChibiUsa popped over with an unimpressed expression on her face.

"You suck at this game." She commented bluntly. The blonde girl looked over at her.

"You don't have to rub it in!" She retorted. ChibiUsa just huffed.

"Usagi! ChibiUsa!" Motoki called and walked over and held out two Sailor V dolls with a little laugh. "These are for you! For being such good customers!" That got their attention. "Just don't tell my uncle." He added quietly.

"Yay! Sailor V dolls! Awesome!" The two girls exclaimed in unison, both smiling. For a couple minutes they forgot that they were mad at each other. Then they huffed and turned their heads. The others laughed a little.

"They're definitely two of a kind." Mako said with a fond smile on her face. Mamoru bent down to be face to face with ChibiUsa.

"Did you have fun playing all the games?" He asked her, patting her head.

"Uh huh!" She replied happily.

"Then I think that's enough for today. I'll take you home. Usako needs some time with her friends."

"Huh?" That was unfair! She wanted to play more! She made a pouty face, but there was no winning against Mamoru this time. He took her hand and took her home. The other girls went straight to the command center.

"Remind me to thank Mamoru for getting ChibiUsa away from here." Minako said relieved. If he hadn't, they really wouldn't have been able to work. The little girl couldn't know about this place.

"No kidding! She's the last person I was expecting to see." Mako agreed, one hand on her hip.

"I'm sorry." Usagi apologized, looking away. She felt as though she was responsible for ChibiUsa being there in the first place. "I didn't realize that she was following me. I should've been more careful."

"Don't beat yourself up." Luna told her from the spot she was sitting next to the white cat, Artemis. "I'm glad ChibiUsa was here to distract you, because now you feel better." Usagi looked up at the black cat, surprise on her face.

"Huh?"

"Don't you?" Luna asked with a wink. The three girls smiled with a little laugh.

"Good to hear." The tall guardian said. Minako's face then became serious. It was time to get back to business.

"So what's the latest? Have you figured out where Rei and Ami are?" Minako asked Luna and Artemis. The cats turned to the computer.

"I still haven't been able to reach them or pick up their signals. So nothing yet." Artemis answered, typing on the computer. Luna joined him and they pulled something up, drawing everyone's attention to the screen above. "They could be too far away for our sensors to find."

"Wherever they are, I hope that they're alright." Usagi said. She was still worried of course, but there wasn't much that they could do right now.

"The Black Moon… I hate to admit it, but I can't get a read on them. They wormed their way into our lives and just started causing trouble." Minako muttered, flashing back to Berthier just before Ami had been taken.

" _Now. Tell me where the "Rabbit" is."_

"This "Rabbit" Berthier wanted, do you think that could be ChibiUsa?" Makoto reasoned, lightly pinching her chin between her thumb and forefinger in thought.

"Possibly." Minako agreed. It was more than likely. Usagi's eyes widened in shock. It was a reasonable explanation. ChibiUsa really was the only one who could fit the description of "Rabbit". Plus she appeared shortly before the major trouble started with the Black Moon.

 _The Black Moon is after ChibiUsa!_ She thought. Why would they be after her? Sure she was mysterious and a pain in the neck, but what did they could they possibly want from her? Luna and Artemis turned towards each other, sharing a look.

"You think…?" Artemis began.

"I do." Minako answered, everyone turning their attention to her. "Whatever's really been going on, I think it's clear ChibiUsa holds the key." Her reasoning was sound.

"Yeah. Until we figure things out… We can't let them get their hands on her. We have to keep her safe." Makoto agreed. Usagi looked from her friends, then to the Sailor V doll in her hands.

 _So, is she an enemy? Or someone who needs our help?_ That was the question and they didn't seem any closer to answering it then they did before.

….

Back at the Tsukino household, Ikuko looked at her husband. She gave him a little taste of what she was making.

"Taste this dear. Tell me if you like it." Kenji sipped it and turned to his wife with a smile.

"Nope. Don't like it. I love it!" He exclaimed. Ikuko laughed a little.

"Oh you! You're still such a tease!"

"Is there a secret ingredient?"

"Yes." She answered, not planning on telling him even if he asked her, which he was sure to do. She knew him all too well.

"Oh? Mm… tell me."

"But then it wouldn't be a secret anymore!" She replied. Neither of them had any idea that ChibiUsa was watching them.

"Okay, I'll guess it then. Let me just have a little more."

"Not until dinner."

"But I'm hungry!" Persuading his wife wasn't working in this situation. ChibiUsa looked down. This made her very homesick.

She flashed back to when she was home, watching her beautiful mother in her beautiful white dress standing on the palace balcony with her father by her side. The people waved to their king and queen, cheering for them. She looked down and away. She could never be like her mother. So beautiful and elegant.

"Don't make me beg!" Kenji said with a chuckle as ChibiUsa ran from the house again, leaving everything she had gotten from the arcade by the door. The sound caught their attention. Ikuko walked into the hallway.

"ChibiUsa? Is that you?" After she didn't get an answer she sighed. "I guess not."

"She's not there?" Kenji asked.

"I thought I heard her come in, but it must have been my imagination." Ikuko replied and returned to the kitchen.

ChibiUsa wandered out into the stormy evening, hugging her Luna-P ball tightly in her arms, rain started to pour from the cloudy sky. She looked up at the street lights came on. She looked back down at her toy, remembering something her dearest friend told her.

" _Small Lady, if you ever feel sad, just cast this spell. It will raise your spirits."_

"Okay, Pluto." She muttered with a small smile and tapped the ball which made a beeping sound in response. It shook before turning into a pink umbrella. ChibiUsa laughed in delight. "Abra-cadabra. Poof!" The umbrella opened and six beautiful doves flew out in a poof of light pink smoke. Her little magic trick caught the eye of a little girl with light brown hair standing to her mother.

"Look mommy! White doves just came out of that girl's umbrella!" She exclaimed. ChibiUsa dropped the umbrella. Mamoru was standing nearby, dabbing is forehead with a handkerchief. "See them? They're flying away!" The girl kept trying to get her mother's attention, but instead got Mamoru's attention.

"Yes, sweetie. All the birds are flying away." The mother replied, not really taking in what her daughter had said. Mamoru looked across the street at ChibiUsa, who looked, well, sad for a lack of a better word.

"ChibiUsa…" He muttered.

"You weren't looking mommy!" The brunette girl accused.

"Alright, I think you've had a little too much excitement for one day. Let's go home. I'll make you curry rice for dinner." The mother said as she and her daughter walked away. ChibiUsa turned her head a little to look over at them as they left.

"Again?" The young girl asked, disappointment in her voice. ChibiUsa looked away again, sadness in her red eyes. She pulled out the important silver key around her neck and looked at it. It was the key to the only way she'd be able to get back home. But could she ever return after what she had done, even after she had been warned by someone important to her. She could just imagine the look of disappointment on his face.

"What are you doing out here, little lady? Is everything okay?" Mamoru asked as he walked over to her. He reached out to touch her shoulder as the lightning struck. Her eyes widened with a gasp. The loud noise reminded her all too much of the explosion of her home. Mamoru touched her shoulder and he gasped when he saw something too. A huge explosion and ChibiUsa covering her ears, screaming: "MOMMY!"

 _What was that?_ He thought. This wasn't the first time he'd seen a vision around ChibiUsa and it wasn't likely to be the last. The girl turned around and bumped right into him.

"Oh! It's you." She hadn't even noticed that he had been there. She had been too stuck in her own head.

"What's wrong? Did all the thunder and lightning scare you?" He asked. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and hugged him tightly as she started sobbing. He hugged her back at patted her head. "It'll be alright. 'Kay?"

 _I definitely saw something. As soon as I touched her I had a vision. Some kind of catastrophe. An entire city exploding! Where was that? And what does it have to do with ChibiUsa?_

"Mommy… Mommy!" ChibiUsa cried.

….

On the dark planet Nemisis, Prince Demande stood across from his counsel, Wiseman, looking at an orb that showed the sailor guardians they kidnapped, Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury, laying on dark stone.

"These two Sailor Guardians… I wonder if they are like the queen: immortal and forever young. Have they felt its power? The power of the "Legendary Silver Crystal." He imagined the shining silver crystal that held so much power and he wanted it. "With its "eternal promise and limitless possibilities". I can hardly wait to see the look on that woman's face, when I crush it to pieces!" Demande smirked, clenching his hand as if to crush the crystal.

"I sense that there is no need to be hasty. Be patient my Prince. All things will come in due time." Wiseman advised him as he disappeared into shadow, taking the image of the girls with him.

"Prince Demande." A voice spoke. Demande turned his head slightly towards the owner of the voice. Rudeus stood with a tall woman of green.

"I wish to seek vengeance! The Sailor Guardians defeated Koan and Berthier. And I refuse to let my little sisters die in vain. I, Petz, will capture the one with the power of thunder." She snapped her fingers and an image of Makoto Kino, Sailor Jupiter appeared on the panel on the floor under Demande.

"Code Zero Zero Three: Operation "Re-new". We will find the Legendary Silver Crystal and hunt down the Rabbit." Rubeus promised. Afterwards, Demande walked down the hall to his room, where he looked up at the image of the beautiful queen in her lovely white dress and pearls.

"I will have everything that I want and all the I desire." He spoke, a smirk on his face as he looked at the queen of the earth.

….

Mamoru sat across from Usagi at the Fruit Parlor Crown, looking at the broken Luna-P ball while drinking some coffee. The rain pouring outside.

"I hate to have to disappoint ChibiUsa, but I won't be able to fix her toy. I couldn't even figure out how to get it open. Any ideas?" He asked. Usagi just groaned, leaning her cheeks on the palms of her hands, her elbows on the table with a sour expression.

"ChibiUsa, ChibiUsa. That's all I ever hear!" She said, obviously annoyed. Mamoru just blinked at her, surprised by her sudden attitude.

"Huh?" She just turned, adjusting herself in her seat so she was looking away from her boyfriend, now leaning her cheek on her right palm.

"That kid's all anyone ever talks about. My parents are even sending her to school now."

" _All children should get a proper education."_ Her mother had told her, her father in completely agreement. Even remembering that conversation made Usagi angry.

"I'm sick and tired of this. I can't take it anymore!" Mamoru just sat back, talking to her in a calm fashion, trying to be her voice of reason.

"We agreed to protect her. Besides, she's become attached to you. Haven't you noticed?" He asked her. She just huffed.

"Yeah, I know, like a stalker! I really don't get what you see in her. How can you be a hundred percent certain she's not our enemy?" She asked him. Neither of them seemed to notice when Asanuma walked into the parlor. The young blonde looked over at them.

"Hey! It's Mamoru!" He muttered.

"I just am. I can't exactly explain it, but I feel how deeply frightened she is." He held his hand out in front of him and closed it. Usagi frowned at him. When he said that he felt something like this, she had to believe him. He wouldn't lie to her about something so important.

"So you think the Black Moon or some other enemy was after ChibiUsa so she ran to us for help?" Usagi asked him. It was definitely a possibility, given the circumstances. Mamoru flashed back to the vision he got last night when he found ChibiUsa.

"I think it was worse than that. Also, I'm not so sure that she's from this world." He answered. Usagi gasped as she sat upright, realization hitting her.

"I wonder if the Black Moon and her are from the same place." Luna looked at her.

"Nice one, Usagi! Excellent deduction!" Luna praised, getting Asanuma's attention. That was a voice he didn't recognize and he didn't see anyone else besides Mamoru and Usagi sitting there.

 _Who said that?_ He thought and turned towards them.

"Thank you!" Usagi said proudly.

"Careful. Don't get cocky now…" Luna chided her.

"I won't!" Usagi replied with a grin.

 _That cat can talk?!_

"But I would make a good detective, don't you think?" Luna sighed.

"You could be right." Mamoru said, meaning Usagi's deduction.

"Yeah. And if I am, it means ChibiUsa might know something important. Like where the Black Moon took Rei and Ami when they kidnapped them." She added seriously. Neither Mamoru, Luna, or Usagi knew that their conversation was being overheard. Asanuma was shocked, his eyes widening.

 _The Black Moon! Kidnapped!_ None of this made any sense to him. Luna looked at the doll on the table.

"I'm not so sure about this thing. Is it really broken?" She tapped it right on the crescent moon mark, causing it to spout a large puff of pink smoke. Usagi and Mamoru yelled in shock and covered their mouths and noses, trying to swat the smoke away.

"Luna! Make it stop!" Usagi demanded of the black cat as they started coughing.

 _What the heck is going on here?_ The blonde boy thought in utter horror. He ended up leaving the parlor as quick as possible, his bag tucked under his left arm while he held his umbrella with his right hand. He kept passing other people who were coughing, but he didn't really notice, he was too lost in his own head.

 _What was that all about? It was nuts!_ He stopped walking when he saw Makoto a couple paces in front of him. She coughed as she walked. _Wait… isn't that…?_

"Makoto! Hey! Makoto!" He called as he hurried to catch up with her. She turned and smiled at him, her cheeks were flushed.

"Oh, hey Asanuma!" Her voice hoarse from her continuous coughing. She started coughing again as he joined her on the stairs.

"Hey, you look a little flushed. Are you feeling okay?" He asked, concerned.

"It's just a cold, no big deal." Makoto answered. He reached over and gently touched her forehead.

"You're hot!" He observed before he felt a little static shock and removed his hand. "Ow! Something just shocked me!"

"Sorry. You probably shouldn't touch me right now. You see, I tend to get a little statically charged when I'm not feeling well." Makoto made a little chuckle and when she tried to move again, she started swaying without even realizing it.

"Makoto!" Asanuma exclaimed, dropping his umbrella and bag to try and catch her. He yelped when he was shocked again, stepping back.

"Sorry, my bad." She gave another little, dazed chuckle. They went to her apartment, getting out of the rain. Asanuma wandered a little bit, marveling the place.

"So many plants! It's like you've got your own little private garden. But inside." He looked around and his eyes settled on a frame on the desk with a picture of a happy couple in it. "Are those your parents?"

"Yeah. That's an old picture. They died in a plane crash. It's not something I talk about." Makoto answered as she poured some pink tea into two teacups. She looked up at him and smiled. Asanuma blushed a little at her smile. She was so pretty.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up." He apologized,

"Don't worry about it. It's okay. Have some tea. It'll help you relax." She said as she walked over to him, holding two tea cups on matching saucers. "Take a seat." She set the cups on the table. He sat down across from her.

"Oh, thanks." He picked up the cup and sniffed it for a second.

"It's rose tea. Try it." She took a sip from her own cup and smiled. He tried it after her and smiled. Makoto walked over to a green armchair surrounded by plants in front of the tv and used the remote in her hand to set it to the news.

" _Unseasonable monsoon-like conditions continue to affect Tokyo. In other news, more mysterious crop circles were discovered outside the city."_ The woman reported as pictures taken at the scene were shown. The first one was of the storms and the second was the picture of one of the strange crop circles. Makoto and Asanuma watched the news, both frowning.

" _Eyewitnesses claim to have seen strange glowing discs in the skies above the area. But citing a lack of corroborative evidence, local authorities have thus…"_

"Makoto." Asanuma began as Makoto started coughing again. He turned to her. "Lately I've noticed, there are a lot of strange things going on around here."

"Strange things like what?" Makoto asked him.

"Well… This afternoon I was in the cafe, and I thought I heard a cat talking!" He answered. Her eyes widened and she just about jumped out of her chair. Did he hear Luna or Artemis talking? That's not good!

"What!" She asked, shock clear on her face.

"And your friend Usagi said that Rei and Ami were kidnapped? What did she mean?" He demanded, standing up from his chair. "And how come you give off electric shocks when you're sick? Are you girls… are you all from another planet?"

"Uh… What are you talking about?" Makoto asked him, then she looked closer to that focused expression on his face and she just… couldn't lie to him. She smiled at him, a fond look on her face. She really did care about this boy.

"I can't lie to you when you look at me like that. Well, here goes." She put down the tea cup, took a deep breath, and looked back at him. "My friends and I are human beings. That's the truth. However… you're right, we're not like other people. We have special abilities and a destiny as Guardians. Because of that destiny, something took Rei and Ami away. But I'm determined to save them. They're my friends. They understand and embrace me. They love me for who I am. I never knew how important that was." As she spoke she had a smile on her face, remembering her missing friends and how much she missed them. "I'd do anything for them. Even if there's danger, I'll face it, head on! You'll see. One day you'll find someone important who understands you too. It might be someone you fall in love with or even a really close friend." She held a dog stuff animal, coughing pretty hard, getting a worried look from Asanuma.

"Makoto, do you need a doctor?" He asked as he ran over to her side.

"No thanks, I'm okay." She answered and took a deep breath, then let it out. Asanuma looked up at her, she was so strong.

"You're a very strong woman. Aren't you?" She turned to him as he looked down at the floor, his fists clenching and

shaking. "I want to be strong too." He took her hand. "I can't help you with your destiny. I know that. But if you'll let me, I'll protect you!"

Makoto pulled her hand away and looked at him with that fond expression again before she gently took him by the shoulders and kissed the top of his head. His eyes widened in shock.

….

Asanuma ran down the street without his umbrella open, his shoes causing little splashes from the water on the cement.

He was soaked and panting, his blonde hair covering his eyes, but that didn't matter to him. He remembered that fond look Makoto gave him. He stopped on the stairs he ran into her earlier, trying to catch his breath.

….

Makoto looked at the half full teacup. She smiled as she remembered what Asanuma told her before he left. That determined looked on his face and his slightly flushed cheeks. It made her smile then and it made her smile now.

" _You don't need to worry. I won't tell another soul! I promise! Your secret's safe with me!"_

She leaned over the counter, coughing. This was getting a little ridiculous.

"This cold, I think it's getting worse…" She muttered before the news reporter spoke again, getting her attention.

" _There is an alert from the national weather service. A severe typhoon warning has been issued for the Tokyo area. Residents are urged to stay indoors and…"_ Makoto ran over as the TV flickered and turned to black and white static. She started coughing again. She really wasn't feeling very good.

 _And… the cable's out._ She thought and turned to the window, seeing a bright green light in the sky, a light that was very familiar.

"What's that?" She asked and started coughing and wheezing before she completely collapsed onto the hardwood floor, her communicator laying next to her. The power went out only seconds after. The communicator started beeping as someone tried to get ahold of her.

….

"What's with all this weird weather we've been having? And I've heard there's a bad cold going around too." Usagi said as she stood next to her window, watching the weather outside. Luna joined her in watching out the window, her paws on the glass.

"Well, then how come you're not sick, Usagi?" The cat asked her. Usagi smiled.

"'Cause I'm tough!" She answered proudly, until a beeping sound caught her and Luna's attention. She picked up her communicator. "Hey Minako! You and Artemis staying dry?"

"We're doing fine, but I can't reach Mako. Can you slip out and meet me at her place?" Minako asked seriously. She and Artemis were at the command center. That news made Usagi's good mood fade.

….

Yuugi sat on the couch in front of the TV, watching the news with his grandfather. The weather had caused them to close the Game Shop early and he hadn't been able to visit his friends like he had wanted to. So he just worked on homework while he waited for the weather to calm, but according the news, that wasn't likely to happen any time soon.

"I haven't seen weather this bad in many years." His grandfather said, his arms folded over his chest. Yuugi looked at him, then at the TV. He didn't know why, but he felt as though there was much more to this storm then they thought. He just had a really bad feeling in his chest.

"It is really bad… I hope it passes soon." Yuugi added. _And no one got hurt…_ He mentally added, though something told him that that wasn't likely to happen. Someone, he didn't know who, was going to be hurt during this terrible storm.

….

Petz stood on the roof of a tall building, her many droids behind her. She laughed as she watched everyone below struggle with her storm and the virus she had spread.

"Everything is working out exactly as planned. The infection should reach critical mass just as the storm breaks." She raised her arm and snapped her fingers. "It is time! Take your human forms!" She ordered the droids. The droids' forms blurred for a moment before they took the forms of humans in various shapes, sizes, ages, female and male, though their eyes still remained pitch black and lifeless.

"Now my droids," She turned to them, the black earrings glinting off the light above. "Go forth! And infiltrate! Disappear into the masses! It won't be long before this entire civilization is part of the Black Moon." The droids disappeared and she remained, floating a couple inches from the ground, her gloved hands outstretched towards the city below her as she laughed.

….

It took a while before Makoto began to stir. She managed to open her eyes and looked at her beeping communicator. Before she could do anything, two strong hands gripped her neck tightly. Her's grabbed the hands by the wrists, struggling to keep them from choking her as she looked up at her attacker. A creature who looked nearly identical to herself, but her skin was cold and pale and her eyes glowed bright green. Makoto ripped one of the hands from her neck and grabbed the communicator.

"Usagi! They're here!" She cried, moving her arm over her neck so the droid wouldn't be able to grab her neck again with that that hand.

"Hang on! We're coming!" Usagi informed her and she and Minako ran to help. She tried the door. "It won't open!"

"What?"

"It's locked!"

Makoto still struggled with the droid that dared take her form.

"Oh no you don't!" She unlatched the droids hands and kicked it away, overturning her couch in the process. The droid screamed as it was kicked away. Makoto rubbed her throat as she stood up. She raised her transformation wand and shouted:

"Jupiter Star Power! Make-Up!" The power of Jupiter coursed through her, transforming her into Sailor Jupiter. Usagi and Minako looked at each other and nodded, they'd have to do the same if they wanted to help her.

"Moon Crystal Power! Make-Up!" The power of the moon and the Legendary Silver Crystal gave her the power to transform into Sailor Moon.

"Venus Star Power! Make-Up!" Minako cried as she held her transformation wand. The wand released the power of Venus and transformed her into Sailor Venus. They joined Makoto inside, who was struggling to hold her impostor down.

"Mako!" Usagi gasped.

"You didn't really think that you could replace me, did you?" Makoto asked the droid as she lifted it up and over her head and threw it outside. It hit the balcony and returned to its original form, going completely limp against the wall for a moment before it disappeared and the bright green light got brighter.

"It was a droid!" Minako exclaimed. Makoto ran out onto the balcony and looked around until she looked at the group in the sky when a woman's voice spoke.

"Darn it! Why couldn't you just die when you're supposed to?"

"Who are you?" Mako demanded of the woman.

"You've met the other Spectre Sisters, I, Petz, am the oldest. I'm here to make you pay from what you did to my younger sisters!" The woman said, flicking her dark earrings. She had long, dark green hair tied in a bun, wearing a green sleeveless short dress with a decorative bodice, long green gloves, black fur on her shoulders. She also wore a green belt with the buckle off the side of her hip and black leggings and short boots. Her dark green eyes had no pupils like her sisters. Like all the other Black Moon members the senshi had met, she had the black crescent moon mark on her forehead.

"You're with the same guys who took Mars and Mercury!" Makoto exclaimed and jumped to face Petz.

"Jupiter!" Usagi cried, before they could help, droids appeared in front of them, dragging them into a fight to distract them from helping Jupiter.

"Protected by Jupiter, the planet of Thunder. Guardian of Protection. I am Sailor Jupiter! I'll make you feel so much regret, it'll leave you numb!"

"Big talk! But we'll see how long you can keep fighting once the virus takes full effect." Petz replied as she watched Makoto come after her.

"Flower Hurricane!" She cried, thousands of rose petals with edges like knives flew around in mini hurricane, pushing towards the enemy. Petz summoned a shield that blocked the attack, but her droids got no such protection. They screamed as they were destroyed.

"Is that the best you can do?" The Spectre Sister asked, unimpressed, crossing one arm over the other with both hands holding the black crystal earrings, causing black lightning to come from them. An antenna rose from Makoto's tiara, crackling with green lightning.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Makoto through her attack towards Petz. Their attacks smacking into each other, killing more droids. At this point, it was a battle of wills and strength and Makoto was at a disadvantage thanks to the virus.

"Is the full effect of the virus finally hitting you?" Petz asked with a smirk on her face as she watched Makoto cough, her strength failing her.

"I can't hold on." Her vision was starting to go fuzzy. She remembered Asanuma's words again.

" _I know I'm not strong enough… But if I was, I'd protect you!"_ He had said. She smiled a little. Minako and Usagi were fighting against the remaining droids that just kept coming.

"Agh! How many of these things are there!" Usagi asked as Minako judo flipped a droid over her shoulder. They turned and looked up just in enough time to see Jupiter lose her battle of wills against Petz.

"Jupiter!" Minako cried. Makoto screamed from the pain of Petz's lightning in the sphere holding her struck her again and again.

"Jupiter!" They cried together and flew to help her. Petz smirked down at them and laughing, holding her earrings.

"Moon Princess Halation!" Usagi cried, blasting through Petz's attack. She screamed as she, like her sisters, was destroyed. Rubeus smirked at them.

"Too bad. No more Petz. But she left me a such a lovely present." He laughed as he took Jupiter and they vanished. Now only Minako and Usagi remained. They watched as the light left and they couldn't do anything to stop it. Asanuma turned towards the sky as Usagi cried for her lost friend.

"JUPITER!" First Rei… then Ami… now Makoto… gone…


	5. Chapter 4

_**((Author's note: I am so glad I finally got this done in less time then it took me to get the last chapter done! I added Yuugi and the duelist gang. It wasn't too hard to find a place to put them since I had already planned that out before I started this chapter. Just a heads up, the next couple chapters will most likely take longer to write since there's a lot I'll be doing with them. I'll get them done as fast as I can though. Anywho, I hope you like this latest chapter of Towards Tomorrow! :D))**_

"Hmph, the prince already has the other two. This is just needlessly cruel." Rubeus said just as he took Jupiter into the green light overhead and disappeared into the storm above.

"JUPTER!" Usagi cried. From the Command Center, Artemis watched what happened in shock as the light faded, along with Jupiter's signal.

"That's impossible! What happened?" He tapped button after button, trying to find her signal again. "I had a lock on her and she vanished!" Usagi and Minako landed on the ground just as Luna and Mamoru were running towards them.

"What's going on? Where's Jupiter?" Luna asked as she ran. Usagi turned and hugged Minako as she started to cry.

"They took her!" She sobbed.

"We couldn't stop them…" Minako added in a sorrowful tone. Mamoru looked around and saw something on the ground.

"Luna, look at that." Mamoru said. Luna looked over and saw the dark crystal earring laying there in its own little little crater.

"What is that?" She asked. They flashed back to Petz's attack against Jupiter.

" _Is that the best you can do?" She asked as she held her earrings as a sort of conductor._

"I've seen that type of crystal before. The Black Moon has stones like that." He told her.

"I want a sample. Artemis, do you copy? Get that thing in a containment module." She told him.

"On it!" And he went right to it. A clear container formed around the earring. Minako looked at him, still holding her crying friend. She would have been crying too, she wanted to, but she had to be strong, she couldn't break down when Usagi needed her. Even then, she felt like this was her fault. She failed her friends and now they were gone.

"Take it. Perform your analisis." She said as Mamoru picked up the container and looked at them. "Hopefully you'll be able to gain something useful from it… to make up for my failure. I'm so sorry, Usagi. I should've saved her." She looked down at her dear friend. As painful as this had been, it was time they went home. They could figure… something out.

….

By the time morning came, the storm had ended, the clouds were gone to reveal the sun and the blue sky. There were still puddles here and there from the rain, other then that there seemed to be no sign that a storm had even appeared. The virus was gone as well. As beautiful as the day was, it felt sad without their missing friends there with them.

"I've been investigating these so called UFO's that the Black Moon used to abduct Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter. They're actually worm-hole like portals through space. But I haven't been able to identify their point of origin, or the place and time the next one might appear." Artemis explained as he and Luna sat on the stools in front of the computer behind them.

"If the Black Moon came from space through these portals does that mean that they're aliens?" Minako asked.

"Not necessarily, but that's the most logical assumption." The white cat answered.

"There must be some reason that they're targeting Earth. Are they trying to kill us because we're in their way?" Minako asked, mainly to herself. She swiped her hand through the air. "They don't know who they're messing with!"

 _Kill us? Does that mean that the others are…?_ Usagi thought, desperately hoping that that wasn't the case.

"No, Usako." Mamoru spoke. Usagi looked up at him. "Jupiter, Mercury, and Mars. They're all alive. I'm certain of it."

"I can't take it anymore. It's like they're toying with us!" Minako turned around to face Usagi and Mamoru. "I've had it! Enough is enough! We have to confront ChibiUsa about the Black Moon. And make her tell us everything she knows. Let's settle it, once and for all, whither she's our enemy or our friend."

They had no choice this time. They had to talk to her. They've pushed it back as long as they could. So they left the Command Center and walked to Usagi's house where they would talk to ChibiUsa about all of this.

"How are you feeling? Are you sure you're up to this?" Minako asked Usagi as she opened the front door.

"Yeah. I'll be okay." Usagi answered, trying her best to be strong.

"Welcome home!" ChibiUsa greeted, running over to them with a bright smile on her face and a little giggle.

"Oh! Minako and Mamoru!" Ikuko walked over with another little girl with dark pink hair pulled into a bun in the back in a Chinese style. She laughed a little. "Sorry about all the noise. ChibiUsa brought a little friend home with her after school for a play date!" She explained.

"Come and meet her, Mamo!" ChibiUsa said. Usagi's jealousy and anger over ChibiUsa's calling him that flared up again.

"Don't call him that!" Usagi ordered, but ChibiUsa completely ignored it.

"She's in the same class as me! And her name is Momo! And her family owns that really good Chinese restaurant in the shopping district!" She explained happily.

"Going to school has been good for her. It's like she's just a regular, happy little girl." Mamoru observed.

"Look at that face… she just couldn't be an enemy." Luna added quietly. Minako stepped forward towards them, a small smile on her face.

"Hi Momo! Nice to meet you!" She said and crouched down so she was face to face with ChibiUsa. "So what were you guys doing? Can I play too?" She surprisingly good with kids.

"Sure!" ChibiUsa smiled brighter, her eyes closing for a moment before she looked over and saw the container holding the earring in Mamoru's hand. Her eyes widened in horror and she gasped before she screamed. Scaring everyone.

"What's wrong? What is it?" Minako asked, real concerned on her face. Did she say something wrong?

"It's okay, I'm right here." Mamoru rushed in to try and comfort her, but the closer he got, the more she freaked out.

"No!" She screamed, trying to move away, eventually bumping right into Ikuko.

"It's just Mamoru, ChibiUsa." She tried to reassure her, but it wasn't really working. He stopped walking towards her, slowly starting to see why she was getting so scared.

"No! Keep it away! Keep it away!" She cried, gripping onto Ikuko's arm. He looked at the earring, then back at her.

 _What is it about this Black Crystal earring? It's like she's scared for her life!_ He thought. Usagi was stuck, frozen in the doorway.

….

Prince Demande sat on his chair, one leg crossed over the other, swirling wine in his favorite crystal goblet. Standing a couple paces away, leaning against the wall his brother, Saphir stood.

"We should just kill those Sailor Guardians and be done with it." He said, his eyes closed. He had never approved of keeping them alive in the first place. But that wasn't the only thing about this that he had disagreed with. "And you, Rubeus. Three of your subordinates have met their demise. How can you be so laid-back?"

Rubeus stood across from Saphir and next to Esmeraude looking relaxed, and yes, laid-back, with his elbow resting on the back of a chair and his other hand in his pocket.

"Casualties are inevitable. I just follow my orders." Rubeus replied calmly. Esmeraude looked at him, her arms folded over her chest.

"Ugh… All of you are out of your minds if you ask me." She said with a little scuff. Saphir opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Esmeraude!" He scolded. She didn't really react to the glare he gave her from across the room.

"Did I say that out loud?" She asked in a sweet, yet mocking tone.

"Saphir, don't get yourself all bent out of shape over a few minor setbacks. With any plan of attack there's bound to be some losses." Rubeus chided him. "We have the Planet Nemesis and its supply of Malefic Black Crystal. So what if we lose a few battles. We'll still win the war." Saphir closed his eyes and sighed.

"Is there still a war to be won?" He asked. "Brother, the world already knows the fearsome power of Malefic Black Crystal. You used it to unleash an apocalypse!" He looked at him. "Everything you wanted is already your's. The planet is dead. Why are we continuing to spend time on this?" Demande stopped swirling the wine.

"Not everything. This isn't over. We have yet to make our grand ambitions clear. The planet may be dead, but it's still not fully within my grasp. Not until the queen's corpse is stretched out before me." He explained. "Wiseman." The creature appeared from out of the shadows.

"As long as the Legendary Silver Crystal exists, our Malefic Black Crystal will never be invincible. However, at this very moment, I sense that detestable stone is in the hands of the Rabbit. Seize the opportunity to capture them both! Make the true power of the Black Moon known to all! Get the Legendary Silver Crystal and use the Malefic Black Crystal to destroy it! Without delay!" Wiseman advised before he disappeared once more into shadow.

Everyone was quiet for a while. At least until Demande finished his wine and set the goblet on the table next to his chair.

"I think I'll retire for the evening." He said and stood up, walking away and out of the room. Once he was gone, Rubeus looked away.

"Wiseman again. Why does he trust that creepy fortune-teller?" He asked. "We don't know anything about that old man. He just appeared one day out of nowhere! And yet he's managed to completely manipulate the Prince, with his slick tongue and cheap tricks."

"Wiseman did grant Prince Demande the power of "Evil Sight". Not exactly a cheap trick. It's no wonder our Prince hangs on his every word." Esmeraude reasoned.

"The Prince didn't care about the Legendary Silver Crystal until Wiseman brought it up. It's like he can't think for himself anymore. One day I'm going to rip the cloak off that old man's back and find out what's underneath." Rubeus said. None of them but Demande trusted Wiseman, but they didn't let their Prince know of their distrust of him. All except for Saphir at least.

In another room, the last Spectre Sister sat across from three droids, her head tilted up slightly, her eyes closed in focus as she used the droids to channel up her dead sister's souls from the droids. She opened her eyes and looked at them.

"Sisters, I will avenge you so you may rest in peace." She promised just before Rubeus came to her, planting a small kiss on the back of her right shoulder, his hand resting on the other. She blushed and looked at him. "Master Rubeus!"

"Channeling the dead are we? Please don't let me interrupt. I regret what happened to your sisters, Calaveras. But they did manage to split up the Sailor Guardians. And without a complete unit, those girls are powerless. Like it or not, Planet Earth belongs to the Black Moon. They should accept it and fall in line." Rubeus said, looking up at the three spirits Calaveras channelled through the droids.

"Please let me go to earth." Calaveras pleaded. Rubeus turned his head to look at her. "They were my sisters. This is my fight. I will use the power of my slain sisters to punish those who destroyed them. Code Zero-Zero-Four, Operation Re:birth."

….

Sunset had come to planet Earth. ChibiUsa was clinging to Mamoru, still crying.

"Please ChibiUsa, we need you to talk to us. Tell us what's wrong. Why are you scared of this Black Crystal earring? Is it the stone?" Minako asked her, holding the container with Petz's earring. So far they had gotten nothing from her.

"Because of that stone...my mommy…" ChibiUsa began. We're they finally getting somewhere?

"Yes. What about your mom? Did something happen to her?" Minako questioned.

"No more stalling ChibiUsa. Tell us everything you know! The Black Moon, we need information!" Usagi pleaded. ChibiUsa shook her head.

"I don't know anything! I swear! What happened wasn't my fault!"

"That's enough for today. Leave her be." Mamoru told them, without looking up from the young girl in his arms.

"Okay. We'll stop. But I just need to know one thing. ChibiUsa, can you prove you're not our enemy?" Usagi asked her, her fists clenched. ChibiUsa turned to her, tears still in her eyes.

"I'm not! I swear! It's not anything like that…" ChibUsa began, but Usagi interrupted her.

"How can I believe you when you won't cooperate? I can't take your word. If you want my trust, you'll have to earn it!" She said before she turned on her heel and ran out of the room, closing the door behind her.

….

Usagi went to school the next day with a heavy heart. Her friends would not be with her once again. She leaned against the railing, looking out at the sky above her.

 _I took it for granted they would always be here with me. Rei, Ami, Mako.. But now they're gone…_

Naru watch her from across the hall, a worried expression on her face. Usagi hadn't been herself lately and Makoto and Ami hadn't been to school in quite a while. She had to do something to cheer her friend up.

"Usagi!" Naru ran over and hugged her. "Why don't we have lunch together today?" Usagi looked at her and smiled a little before nodding.

"It's true! The stores were all sold but I was still able to get it." Umino said from behind them, fanning his face with what looked like a CD case. Naru and Usagi turned to look at him.

"Get what? What are you talking about?" Naru asked.

"Just the hardest DVD to find in town." He replied. They went to the library to watch the DVD. On the way, they passed a couple classrooms and in some them, a couple groups of kids were playing a strange card game.

"What's going on over there? What's that game they're playing?" Usagi asked. Naru came over to join her.

"It looks familiar but I can't remember the name of it. But's very popular." Naru said.

"Oh, that's just duel monsters. A lot of people here play the game. Though none of them could beat the champ Seto Kaiba." Umino answered. The girls looked at him again.

"Who now?" Usagi asked, completely clueless. Umino sighed and shook his head.

"Seto Kaiba. He's the CEO of KaibaCORP, just the biggest gaming corporation in Japan, next to Industrial Illusions, the creators of the game. Hard to tell that he was only in high school too. He's a genius. Maybe smarter than Ami Mizuno. Though we'll never know. He lives in Domino District." Umino explained. "Now come on. Let's go watch this DVD!" He headed off again.

 _Domino… isn't that where Yuugi Motou lives? Does he play Duel Monsters too? I wonder how good he is if he does…_ Usagi thought before she followed after Naru and Umino. They got to the library and got a spot. Umino slipped the desk in.

"Is it a movie?" Usagi asked.

"It's a program about psychic channeling."

"Huh? What's that?"

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of it before. This or Duel Monsters. Aside from that card game, it's the biggest craze right now." Naru said.

"Since you don't know about this either, I'll fill you in." Umino began. "Channelling is when a medium goes into a trance and ghosts or beings from other dimensions inhabit their body and talk to us through them."

 _Other dimensions? I have a bad feeling about this…_ Usagi thought and looked at the screen. It showed a man in a suit sitting across from a woman who looked to be about in her late-twenties with long light brown hair pulled tightly into a bun and held into place with a large gold ribbon, a golden sleeveless top, a brown sailor-like collar, gold bracelets on her wrists, a red-brown skirt, and golden-brown boots. She had dark earrings and a mark on her forehead that Usagi couldn't quite make out. She was sitting in a purple armchair, her head turned to her side and her eyes closed. She looked like she was asleep.

" _The world-famous medium, Miss Calaveras, has now entered her trance. So let us begin the interview. To whom am I speaking?"_

" _My name is Crimson Rubeus of the Black Moon."_ The woman spoke. Usagi gasped, her blue eyes widening in shock.

 _The Black Moon? No way!_ She thought.

" _I come from a race of beings that are not unlike humans. Though our home is far away, some of us have come to earth. But do not fear us. We are not your enemies. We come in peace and only wish to help guide you to your true path."_ Calaveras spoke. Usagi watched with a horrified expression.

"She's lying!" Usagi cried. Her friends turning to her.

"Huh?"

"Usagi? Is something wrong?" Naru asked, concerned for her friend. Usagi looked from her, to the screen, then back, then ran off.

"Wait a minute! Where are you going?" Umino asked, but she was already gone and out the door. Naru looked down, feeling bad that they upset her somehow. That hadn't been her intention at all.

 _Usagi… I've suspected for a while that you've been leading a double life. I know there are things you have to keep hidden and a side of you I can't be a part of. But still. You're my friend and I wish there was something I could do to help._ Naru thought as Usagi ran from hall to hall. The brunette looked at the screen again.

" _Miss Calaveras, do you believe these beings of the Black Moon truly mean us no harm?"_ The man in the video asked.

" _I do. I channel those beings often. I sense their feelings towards us are benevolent. The beings from the White Moon are the ones who have sinister intentions."_ Calaveras replied. Watching from the Command Center was Artemis and Minako.

"White Moon? Is she implying that that's us?" Artemis asked.

"'Guide the people of Earth to their true path'?" Minako quoted something Rubeus had said through Calaveras. "These aliens, they're beginning to sound less like invaders and more like a cult." Artemis looked at her, then back at the screen when the interviewer started talking again.

" _I understand that you have plans for a public seance in Tokyo."_

" _That's right. This weekend in the park. I invite skeptics and believers alike to attend and learn the truth."_ The woman answered.

"They've declared war on us and now they want people to choose sides?" Minako asked, furious.

"Minako, it's a trap!" Artemis warned, knowing what she was planning on doing.

"Don't worry. They won't catch me. I am Sailor Venus! If the Black Moon wants a fight, then I'll give 'em one!" She said, determined to do just that.

….

They weren't the only ones watching. Yuugi and his friends were also watching the program. Yuugi had a frown on his face the whole time. He really didn't like the sound of this at all. It didn't sit well with him. Tea didn't seem to like it either.

"Channelling other beings and ghosts? Creepy…" She muttered, folding her arms over her chest.

"Looks kinda cool ta me." Joey said. "I don't really know much about other dimensions anythin, but from where I'm sittin, it looks either really rehearsed or legit. I kinda wanna see it in person. What do you think Yuug?" He looked at his small friend, who had a troubled expression on his face.

"I'm not so sure, Joey. Something… just doesn't feel right about that. Something tells me we should stay as far away from that as possible." He answered, obviously bothered by this.

"Oh come on Yuug! It can't be dat bad, right?" Joey pressed, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. Yuugi just looked down. He didn't know how bad it would be, he just knew that it wasn't good. He also felt like he should just turn off the TV and toss that DVD into a box and bury it or something.

 _White Moon… why does that sound so familiar to me? And why does it also make me so… sad but happy at the same time? And the Black Moon, that name just… fills me with dread and… fear. Why? How could this White Moon be bad when it brings me feelings of happiness and sadness while the Black Moon scares me?_ He looked at the TV and at the woman being interviewed. That mark on her forehead, was it just him who felt bothered by it? Or did no one else see it? _This woman has to be lying. But… how can I possibly prove it? Unless… I got to see for myself._

"Joey… if you really want to go see… then… I guess I'll come with you. But I still don't think it's a good idea." Yuugi told him, looking uncertain. Joey didn't seem to see it. He just grinned.

"Okay! Den let's go!" He jumped to his feet. "We'll have to get dere quick if we want some good seats!" Tea rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest.

"If you're going, leave me out of it. I want nothing to do with ghosts or aliens." She said stubbornly. She was never one for those sorts of things. They creeped her out like no tomorrow.

"Well, I'm coming! I want to know if she's just pulling everyone's leg or not!" Tristan smiled.

"Boys…" She muttered and rolled her eyes. Yuugi turned off the TV and looked down. Was he about to do something he would regret and bring his friends down with him? He hoped not.

….

Kotono watched the DVD, remembering what Rei had said the last day she saw her before she disappeared. She hadn't known what Rei had meant and she still didn't, but she hoped that what this woman could do was real and that maybe she could help find Rei.

" _You're right. It appears that we do have intruders among us and the snuck in without anyone noticing."_ Rei had said.

 _Miss Hino… Where are you?_ Kotono thought. She hadn't known Rei for very long, but she did care about her.

….

Asanuma looked up at the large screen above him and remembered what Makoto had told him the night she disappeared.

" _You're right. We're not like other people. We have special abilities and a destiny as Guardians."_ She had told him so honestly.

 _Makoto… I haven't seen her since that night._ He thought. Maybe this woman could shed some light on where she disappeared to.

….

Mamoru walked into his room at his apartment and grabbed a glass container that held four worn stones. The four that held the spirits of his loyal knights. Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Jadeite. He sat down across from them, his eyes closed for a couple minutes as he linked with them, summoning their spirits to him. His silhouette glowed for a couple minutes before they appeared to him.

"Master." Kunzite greeted with a smile. The silver haired, and silver eyed man had been Sailor Venus's first love.

"Hello Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite as well." Mamoru greeted them, looking at each other them in turn.

"We've had a dire premonition." Kunzite began.

"We sense something ominous behind your enemy's grand scheme. Their plan is larger, more nefarious than we initially believed." Nephrite continued. He had long brown hair and eyes to match. He had been Sailor Jupiter's first love in the past.

"A strange distortion of time and space is emanating from that stone." Zoisite added, gesturing the the black crystal earring. He had long pale blonde hair pulled into a loose ponytail and green eyes. He had been Sailor Mercury's first love.

"Wait… are you telling me that they're time travellers?" Mamoru asked them, leaning his cheek on his fist.

"We're not certain. Whatever they are, they're very dangerous." Jadeite answered. Jadeite had short blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He had been Sailor Mars' first love.

"Master, as your loyal knights, we are still here to advise and support you, but we cannot be with you, so use your power. Protect the princess." Kunzite said. Mamoru bent down, leaning his arms against his legs, his hands pressed together.

"I see visions through touch. How's that going to help? It's no good in a fight. Sometimes I wonder why I was even reborn at all. Usako is in danger, and I'm still powerless to protect her." Mamoru said, an image of Princess Serenity's smiling face appeared in his mind.

"Master, do not doubt yourself. You are powerful. This is your destiny. You were not reincarnated by accident!" Kunzite told him seriously. Mamoru turned to look up at him. "Events have been set in motion. The day draws near when the Princess will become Queen and you the King." And with that, the four knights vanished, leaving Mamoru to ponder the meaning of those words.

….

The next morning, ChibiUsa snuck into Usagi's room while she was asleep. She went to the school uniform hanging up and took the brooch that held the Legendary Silver Crystal in it. When Usagi woke up, the door was crack open enough for a child to slip through and the brooch was gone.

"My brooch! It's gone!" She exclaimed. This wasn't good!

….

In the park, Calaveras sat on a white armchair on a small stage, a small tent of purple fabric around her. Her eyes were closed in concentration. A rather large group of people were sitting down in front of the stage on blankets or standing and watching along with a camera crew.

"The Earth is entering a new era. This is the dawning of the Age of Aquarius, the Water Bearer. Peace will guide the planets, love will steer the stars, and the mythic crystal revelation will free the minds of man." Calaveras spoke. Sitting in the back right next to each other were Naru, Asanuma, and Kotono. Just behind them were Yuugi, Tristan, and Joey. Yuugi was on edge, only getting more anxious the longer this woman talked. He had half a mind to grab his friends and leave that place. Something was going to wrong, he knew it.

Minako was also watching, along with Artemis and Luna. Though she was ready for a fight. Joey glanced over and saw her. His eyes widened and froze. She was beautiful. With her long blond hair with a red bow, dark blue eyes, in that light blue dress, she enchanted him. For a moment all he could do was stare at her, his cheeks slightly red. He'd completely blocked everything else out until Tristan smacked him on the arm.

"Eh? What was dat for, Tristan?" He demanded and got shushed by his friend.

"You're missing it, Joey!" He responded and Joey glanced back at Minako, before looking towards the stage again. Minako moved towards the back of the tree and opened her communicator.

"Usagi! Where are you?" Minako demanded.

"Minako! My transformation brooch is gone! Someone stole the Legendary Silver Crystal!" Usagi explained while she ran.

"What? Are you sure?"

"ChibiUsa must've taken it. I'm going after her to get it back. I'll be there as soon as I can!" Usagi said before Minako closed the communicator.

"Great. Perfect timing." Minako mumbled.

"Minako. Somethings wrong." Artemis told her. She turned towards Calaveras again.

"We shall bring a grand reformation and lead the people of Earth down the path of righteousness. Be cautious of those who bare the mark of the White Moon, they wish to destroy these golden dreams, with their evil Legendary Silver Crystal!" Calaveras opened her eyes with a cold smile. Power rose from her and carried towards the audience. Everyone's eyes glazed over, even Joey and Tristan. But Yuugi's Millenium Puzzle protected him.

"The Legendary Silver Crystal is evil, and the mark of the White Moon is not to be trusted." Everyone spoke in unison. Yuugi looked at everyone, completely confused. He looked down at his Puzzle, was this protecting him? He shook his head, he couldn't focus on that right now. He had to help his friends. He shook them, trying to snap them out of it.

"Tristan! Joey! Snap out of it!" His words didn't work, nor did his actions.

"This is bad!" Minako, of course, was not affected. She ran from the tree and towards the group of people. "Everyone stop! None of this is real! She's a fraud! Don't listen to her!" All of the audience turned towards her. Yuugi blinked a couple times. He wasn't the only one unaffected by this? Why? How? Could she help him?

"She's right! It's not real!" Yuugi added. He wasn't very tall, but he caught the eye of both Minako and Calaveras. The Spectre Sister looked from Minako, to little Yuugi. Her eyes narrowed the the Puzzle around his neck. She knew what that was and thus knew who he was.

"Quit wasting your breath. You can't get through to them. I am Calaveras, second eldest of the four Spectre Sisters. My mind control is absolute and will soon reach everyone on Earth." Calaveras smirked at them. Yuugi looked at his friends, then Minako. She seemed to know what was going on, but he was completely confused. Spectre Sisters? Mind control? Everyone on Earth? Artemis took action. He ran towards the cameras, weaving through the controlled victims. He smacked against the cameraman and knocked him, and the camera down.

"Minako! Now!" The cat told her.

"Venus Star Power! Make-Up!" She cried, lifting her transformation wand, the words releasing the power of Venus, transforming her into the orange clad Sailor Venus. "Protected by Venus, Planet of Beauty, Guardian of Love! I am Sailor Venus! Allow me to punish you with love!"

Yuugi's eyes widened. She was… a sailor guardian? He'd never seen one in person before, he had heard about them. Calaveras stood up, one hand on her hip.

"There you are. It's about time you showed up. I knew you were coming so I prepared something special." She smirked as Minako gasped. From Naru, she channelled the spirit of her younger sister Berthier, the second Spectre Sister they faces and the one who took Mercury. From Asanuma, she channelled her elder sister Petz, the third Spectre Sister they fought and the one who had taken Jupiter. And from Kotono she channelled Koan, the first Spectre Sister they faced and the one who took Mars.

"Venus, my guardian planet!" Minako held up her gloved hand, a metal heard appearing in it. "Bestow upon me the power of love!" She flicked the heart and it began spinning, shedding orange light. "Rolling Heart Vibration!" And she sent the attack towards the spirit of Petz, which just went right through her.

"You cannot kill what's already dead. Spirits of the four Spectre Sisters, Energy Attack!" With the souls of her sisters, they threw an attack right back at Venus. It hit her like a thousand volts of electricity. She screamed in agony.

"Venus!" Artemis cried.

"My body.. It's being torn apart!" Calaveras laughed at her pain.

"And so the last two Sailor Guardians meet their end!" She laughed. Minaiko managed to open one eye to look at her.

"'The last… two…'?" Venus demanded.

"Crimson Rubeus himself should be doing away with both Sailor Moon and the Rabbit as we speak." She explained.

 _No! He can't! Usagi!_ She thought, panicking. She couldn't lose Usagi too! Usagi ran to where she thought ChibiUsa would go, the park she first appeared. And it seems that her instincts were right. She stopped when she saw ChibiUsa right next to the fountain, holding her transformation brooch.

"Found her. ChibiUsa!" Usagi ran over to her. ChibiUsa turned with a gasp as she approached. "I knew you were the one who stole my brooch. The pink haired girl held the brooch close to her chest, defiance in her eyes.

"That's not your's! Give it back now!" Usagi demanded. She didn't have time for this! She needed to transform and help Minako with Calaveras. She walked closer to ChibiUsa, who still wouldn't give the brooch back, glaring at Usagi. At least until her Luna-P ball started beeping, it's antenna flashing red. The girls looked at it just before they were attacked. Usagi dived for ChibiUsa, wrapping her arms around her and knocking them both out of the way.

"How nimble." A familiar voice said. Rubeus landed on the ground lightly. "Just what I'd expect from the ever evasive Rabbit. Though she did have help. You were a worthy opponent, Sailor Moon. But now it's time to die." He raised a hand, dark energy forming in his hand, focusing on Usagi. Just then, a figure smacked Rubeus', causing the attack to land right next to the fallen girls who looked away. They looked up again to see Mamoru standing over them, his black cane in his hand.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Usagi exclaimed, relief filling her. Rubeus glared at him and touched the place Mamoru hit him.

"I've been hit. That doesn't happen a lot." He glared at Mamoru, who just glared right back. "I would have given you all a quick death, but now you'll feel the full power of my flames!" He summoned dark fire in both hands.

 _What now? He's going to kill us! Usako!_ Then he heard a voice in his mind, one similar to his own.

" _Use your power, Tuxedo Mask. You can protect them!"_ The voice spoke as everything seemed to pass in slow motion. He looked at Rubeus as he slowly rose his arms up. " _Concentrate. Focus your energy. And release it!"_ He looked at his hand.

 _What's going on? I feel power in my hand…_ Just before Rubeus sent his attack, Mamoru sent one of his own.

"Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!" He cried and thrust his hand out, a blast of white power flew from his gloved hand and towards Rubeus, negating the attack.

"Damn him! How was he able to repeal my fire?" He asked and vanished before he could be vanquished like his Spectre Sisters. Once he was gone, Mamoru looked at his hand, surprised by what just happened.

 _What was that power? And where did that voice come from?_ He thought.

"You save us." Usagi said, sitting upright next to ChibiUsa.

"Usako! Are you girls alright?"

"Yes. Thanks to you." Usagi answered. Mamoru bent down to ChibiUsa.

"ChibiUsa, give Usako back her brooch." He told her calmly.

"Please ChibiUsa, I've lost three friends already. I don't want to lose Venus too! Let me save her!" Usagi pleaded. ChibiUsa looked down and handed her brooch back. Usagi took it.

"Moon Crystal Power! Make-Up!" She cried, releasing the power of the moon and the Silver Crystal to become Sailor Moon. She ran to help her friend, who was still trapped in the energy Calaveras stuck her in.

"You'll be seeing your friends very soon, Sailor Venus." Calaveras laughed. She obviously meant, in death. Then a ring of light distracted her. She barely dodged the attack that slashed right through the purple curtain. Minako feel to the ground. Calaveras and Minako looked up to see Sailor Moon.

"Hey… what took you so long?" Minako asked her friend weakly.

"I don't know what you are or where you came from, but you won't be hurting anyone I care about ever again!" She paused. "I am the Pretty Guardian! Who fights for Love and Justice! I am Sailor Moon! And now in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

"Stay out of my way!" Calaveras shot an attack at her, but Usagi jumped out of the way.

"Moon Princess Halation!" Usagi cried and Calaveras screamed while she was vanquished just like her sisters before her, releasing everyone from her power. Usagi helped Minako up while Mamoru came with ChibiUsa.

"ChibiUsa, you took my brooch. Were you planning on doing something with the Legendary Silver Crystal?" She demanded. ChibiUsa looked down sadly.

"I knew it was hopeless. No matter how many Legendary Silver Crystals I have, I'm still not able to use them." She began. "I knew it, but I took your's anyway. I know the Legendary Silver Crystal from that past, has no power except in the past. And the one from the future only works there. I was taught that if both Crystals were ever in the same time, it could be dangerous. Even so… I didn't care. I had to try it anyway. With the power of two Legendary Silver Crystals, I thought, maybe, I could do something." She explained, tears in her eyes. Usagi stood up.

"A Silver Crystal from the future and one from the past… I don't understand. What does that mean? ChibiUsa… What are you trying to tell us?" Usagi asked her. ChibiUsa held the key and her Silver Crystal.

"Sailor Moon! You're my only hope! I'm from the future! Thirtieth Century Earth! And I need you!" ChibiUsa pleaded. Usagi gasped.

 _What!_


	6. Chapter 5

_**((Author's note: I do this a lot don't I? Anyway, here's the fifth chapter! It didn't take as long as I thought it would... So I apologize, I overcalculated when I'd have Yuugi in this more often. I really need to stop doing that. If I remember correctly, Yuugi should be showing up either next chapter or the one after. So, I'm so sorry! Besides that, I hope that you like this chapter of Towards Tomorrow and I will be getting the next one done as soon as possible. :D))**_

ChibiUsa had her back facing the others, looking at the Crystal and the key around her neck.

"ChibiUsa?"

"The truth is… I'm from Crystal Tokyo, a city on Earth in the Thirtieth Century. And I traveled through time to come here… I shouldn't have kept that a secret. I was just so scared! But I'm not lying now! You have to believe me!" Tears fell down the little girl's cheeks as she gripped the necklace. "There was a huge explosion in Crystal Tokyo! And then Mommy… She won't wake up! And it's all my fault!" Usagi flinched when Mamoru came over and pulled the crying child into his arms.

"So ChibiUsa's from the future." Luna said, she could believe that.

"That could mean the Black Moon is too." Artemis added. The two senshi turned to the cats. "ChibiUsa, can you tell us what caused that huge explosion in Crystal Tokyo? Was it the Black Moon?" ChibiUsa looked down.

"Uhh… I don't know... "

"Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Jupiter, could the Black Moon have taken them to the future?" The white cat pressed.

"I don't know. I don't know anything, really!" She started shaking in Mamoru's arms.

"We can help you. But you must tell us everything!" Luna nodded in agreement.

"ChibiUsa, you can travel through time. You need to take us all to the future. I don't understand what happened to you or how you want us to help you, but it's clear we need to go to the future!" Minako pressed as well. She didn't want to force her, but this really was their only way to figure out all of this and save their friends.

"To the future?" Usagi breathed and looked at ChibiUsa.

"No! I can't go back! I don't want to! I'm scared!" ChibiUsa cried, shaking in fear at even the thought of going back. "But even if we did go back to the future…" A vision of her mother falling haunted her again."It may already be too late!" Tears fell down her cheeks as she started crying.

"It's okay." Mamoru hugged her. Usagi saw that and felt… hurt, but in a different way then before. "We won't force you to do anything. All we want is to help you and save our friends who were kidnapped. Alright? So take your time. Just promise me you'll think about what Venus said. Deal?" He asked her. She wrapped her arms around him and nodded.

"Deal." She agreed. Usagi decided that she would do her best to help ChibiUsa feel better. It didn't last long though.

"ChibiUsa, it's been a long day. Why don't we all go home and get some rest." She offered in a gentle tone, walking over to Mamoru and ChibiUsa.

"I don't wanna go home! I wanna sleep over at Mamo's house!" She hugged Mamoru again.

"NANI?" Usagi demanded.

Before they left the park, with Usagi insistent that she come with with Mamoru and ChibiUsa, Yuugi ran over to them.

"Wait!" They turned to him as he caught up on his short legs. "I… I don't know what that was all about, but I wanted to thank you for helping my friends." He looked up at them. Minako smiled and nodded at him.

"You're welcome. It's what we do." She said before she and the others left, leaving Yuugi to get his friends up and back home. He even helped the other people who were there.

….

At Mamoru's apartment, ChibiUsa was given another one of Mamoru's shirts to wear. It was huge on her, but it was also a good makeshift nightgown for her while she was there.

"Happy now little princess? Come on. Time for bed."

"Okay." He tucked her in.

"When you came from the future, were you all by yourself?" Mamoru asked her. She shook her head and smiled a little.

"Mm-mm.." She pulled out her toy and looked at it with a fond smile on her face. "No, I had Luna-P with me." The toy responded to her, its eyes and the antenna beeping.

"I see. Hey, would it be alright if I asked you about your mom?" He asked her, he didn't want to press her, so he was willing to drop the subject if she didn't want to talk about it. Her face saddened.

"About Mommy?" She remembered how good it felt to be held by her mother. "She is kind and beautiful… and a lot braver than me." She whimpered, tears forming in her eyes again.

"ChibiUsa…" He gently wiped her tears. "I believe, it's okay to be afraid. Being brave doesn't mean you have no fears. It means you have the courage to face them. You travelled through time. That must've been scary, but you did it anyway! In my book, that's bravery." Mamoru told her with a smile on his face. ChibiUsa was a little shocked by his words. Usagi was watching from the slightly opened door.

Mamoru turned off the bedroom light off and quietly left the room. Usagi was leaning against the wall next to the door, her eyes shut.

"Mamo…" She said. Mamoru stopped and looked at her. "It seems like the only thing you care about lately is ChibiUsa… Do you like her? Do you think she's that cute? Haven't you noticed? Mamo, ChibiUsa's in love with you!" She had tears at the corners off her eyes.

Mamoru's eyes widened and his face turned bright red in shock. That couldn't be true!

"What? That's ridiculous! She's still in elementary school! She's just a little kid!" He told her, frantically trying to give her reasons why that wasn't true.

"So what if she's little! That doesn't matter in love! She's still another woman!" Now it was Usagi's turn to be embarrassed. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth. "I… I'm so sorry! I don't know what's gotten into me lately! You're right. It's ridiculous." She started walking off before she stopped, her head down. "How could I be jealous of a small child?" She gave an uneasy laugh, her fists clenched at her sides.

"Mamo? Could I? Spend the night? I don't want to go home." His eyes widened as he looked at her, seeing the tear fall down her cheek. "I just want to be close to you right now." While he looked at her, she seemed to start to fade. He rushed over and wrapped his arms around her, not wanting her to disappear, not wanting to lose her. That was also his answer. She put her hands over his.

"I guess I'm a little insecure. It took us so long to find each other. I won't lose you again. All I want is to love and protect you!" She looked up at him and smiled.

"Usako… I feel the same way. I love you… and I promise, I will never leave your side. I will always be there to protect you. Forever." He promised as their hands touched and their fingers intertwined before they kissed.

….

Artemis and Luna stayed together at Minako's apartment, both on her bed with her in front of the moon.

"A time warp… do you think that's how ChibiUsa was able to travel here from the future? Luna?" Artemis asked, looking down at the sleeping black cat next to him. He chuckled a little. "Guess we have been burning the candle at both ends."

….

The dream Luna had was more of a memory, during the time where Silver Millennium was still prospering and Queen Serenity was alive and reigning over Silver Millennium. Though it wasn't quite a happy memory, not really.

" _Luna. Luna! Where are you? You have gone too far!" Queen Serenity cried, frantically running after her. "No one is allowed in this part of the castle!" When she finally caught up to her, Luna was sitting in front of a large door._

" _Luna. What are you doing all the way out here? This place is off-limits. You know that. Come. Let us go back." Then she saw the door Luna was staring at and gasped. "Stay back. That is a forbidden door. Beyond it lies sacred ground, secretly defended by a solitary guardian." Queen Serenity picked up Luna and held her. "Luna, forget what you've seen here and everything I've just said. Do you understand?" And with that, the queen of Silver Millennium quickly left that place with the black cat in her arms, Luna forgetting it until now._

….

Luna gasped and opened her eyes. By then Artemis had fallen asleep. She sat upright and looked up at the full moon above.

"Was I dreaming?" She asked herself.

 _A Silver Crystal from the future… and a mysterious key? Could that mean ChibiUsa is…?_

….

The next morning, ChibiUsa woke and looked out the window, taking what Mamoru said to her last night to heart.

" _Being brave doesn't mean you don't have any fears. It means you have the courage to face them."_

She looked down, making up her mind. Though she was still scared. Usagi peeked into room to check on her after she heard her get up. Mamoru wrapped one of his shirts over her shoulders. She turned and smiled at him.

"Oh! Good morning." She greeted.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, a loving smile on his face as he looked at her.

"Yeah, I just heard ChibiUsa get up." She said, holding the shirt closer around her.

"I've made up my mind!" ChibiUsa said, getting their attention. "I'm going to face my fears and go back to the future!" She turned to them. "And Usagi, Mamo, I want you both to come with me."

"You want me to come?" Usagi asked, pointing to herself.

"And me too?" Mamoru asked, making the same gesture. They looked at each other and smiled with a chuckle.

….

They called Minako and she, Luna, and Artemis met up with them at the park where ChibiUsa first appeared what felt like ages ago. By then, Usagi, Mamoru, and ChibiUsa were already there. They were already transformed and ready to go.

"This is a Space-Time Key." ChibiUsa said, holding up the key that she wore around her neck.

"And if we use it, it will take us all to the future?" Minako asked, holding Artemis in her arms. ChibiUsa nodded, the key shining with a bright light as she remembered what her guardian friend told her about time travelling.

" _Small Lady…"_ She said. " _Time travel is strictly prohibited. You must never attempt it. You should not even know about it! Breaking this ultimate taboo, could have severe consequences."_ Yet, ChibiUsa did it anyway. She felt a pang of guilt over what she had done.

"I'm not sure if this is gonna work. I've never time-travelled with anyone before." She turned to them and held out her hand. "Hold onto my hand and don't let go. Okay?" Usagi took her hand, trusting her.

"Okay."

"RIght." Mamoru took her hand as well.

"Got it." Minako did the same. Now was the time.

"Everybody ready?" She asked before turning to the key again. "O Guardian of Time, tear apart the heavens and open wide for me, the Door of Space and Time! I summon thee by thy true name, O Omnipotent God of Time, Father of the Guardian, O Chronos!" The key's light brightened immensely as she spoke, nearly blinding all of them. "Guide us on our journey! Protect these travelers! Grant us the Path of Light!"

The clock above them started turning, the hand spinning faster and faster until the hand could no longer be seen. Wind started whipping at them as everything bent out of shape.

"Oh no! I can't hold on!" Usagi yelled as she, Minako, and Mamoru all lost their grip and fell into the depths of Space and Time.

"Usagi!" ChibiUsa cried, reaching out for them. But it was too late.

….

On Nemesis, the Black Moon clan watched a couple bolts of electricity on the floor. The separate bolts represented different people in the Space-Time vortex. Demande smirked at the sight of it.

"Oh my. Interesting. Someone has opened a time warp, and it is not the one we use to go to and from Nemesis." Saphir observed.

"Do you think it's the Rabbit?" Rubeus asked.

"There are multiple energies. If it's her she's not alone." Saphir answered him.

"Well, well...So the little brat had gone running home to her mommy." Demande said with a dark chuckle.

"Prince Demande!" He turned slightly to the side when Wiseman spoke and appeared. "The moment has come. Now is the time to crush the Legendary Silver Crystals of both the past and the future! And the Crystal Palace along with them!"

"Destroy the palace? Hm…" He turned back and closed his eyes.

"I'll do it! It's the perfect opportunity. Just leave it to me." Esmeraude offered, giving a sly smile. "And don't you worry. No harm will come to your sleeping beauty. I know she's what you really want." Demande turned with a glare that caused her to gasp in horror.

"Esmeraude, you can't pull that off." Rubeus said with a snicker, getting a glare and a scoff from the green haired woman. She thrust her hand out, summoning her own minions.

"Chiral! Achiral!" She called, each one appearing after she said their names.

"We're the Boule Brothers: the Black Moon's finest creation." They said in unison, looking up at the same time. "Using the awesome power of the Malefic Black Crystal, we'll put on a show you'll never forget."

….

After being separated from ChibiUsa; Minako, Usagi, Mamoru, Luna, and Artemis were stuck in a place in the Space-Time, storms raging all around them. They didn't know where to go now. They were stuck.

"ChibiUsa!" Mamoru called.

"Where are you?" Usagi called, her hands at the sides of her mouth to make her voice louder. "Now what? ChibiUsa said we had to stay with her."

"I think we're somewhere in between the past and the future. If we don't find ChibiUsa quick, we could be lost in time forever." Luna said, worry in her tone before she took off, only to fall through a hole. She screamed. Mamoru managed to catch her in time, but he grabbed her tail which did not feel good.

"I gotcha. Hang on." He pulled her back up.

"Luna, are you okay?" Usagi asked her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She responded, but her voice was shaky.

"Thank goodness." She turned and saw a large, stone doorway with double doors just sitting there. Had that been there before? "What is that?"

"I know that door!" Luna said.

"Halt!" A woman's voice said just before she landed in front of the door. For a moment they could see her features, only her silhouette. "None shall pass! It is forbidden!" They all gasped when they finally saw her. She was a beautiful woman, tall with darker skin, knee-length green hair with a part of it pulled into a single bun in the back, and garnet colored eyes. Her fuku skirt, collar, choker, elbow fittings, and knee high boots were black while the bows on her front and back were maroon colored. The gems on her front bow, attached to her choker, on her gold tiara, and her earrings shaped into thick downward-pointed arrows were garnets, matching the color of her eyes and the large orb on the top of her tall key-like staff. Unlike Usagi and her friends, this guardian's collar had no stripes nor did she have shoulder pads and around her waist was a slender belt with three oddly shaped keys on it.

"I am the keeper of the Door of Space and Time. Protected by Pluto, planet of the Underworld, Guardian of Revolution. I am Sailor Pluto." She pointed her Garnet Rod at them. "Any intruders beyond this point, will be destroyed."

"Sailor Pluto? That means, she's a Sailor Guardian!" Usagi exclaimed. Sailor Pluto rushed towards them, brandishing her Garnet Rod.

"Dead Scream!" Her attack hit them hard and fast, causing them to scream.

 _Now I understand why Queen Serenity wanted me to stay away from that door! "Forbidden ground." "Defended by a solitary Guardian"_ Luna thought, looking at Pluto behind them. _The Queen was trying to warn me about Sailor Pluto!_ They fell to their knees.

"Stop! Don't hurt us! We're Sailor Guardians too!" Usagi pleaded.

"No matter who you are, the law requires all trespassers be eliminated. There are no exceptions. Prepare yourselves." She told them and pointed her Rod at them again. She wasn't being cruel to them, she was just doing her duty. This was not on her, this was on them. They trespassed and now they would pay for it.

"I must fulfill my mission." She rushed towards them again. Small footsteps appeared behind them.

"Pluto!" ChibiUsa cried, causing Pluto to stop in her tracks and turn towards the young girl. "Wait! They're my friends! You can't kill them!" She said as she ran over to the black clad guardian and jumped into her arms. Pluto dropped the Rod in surprise by the sudden hug. "They're with me! I'm the one who brought them here! To save Mommy!"

Everyone gasped at this sight. Pluto wasn't hurting ChibiUsa. They knew each other by the looks of it.

"I know you told me not to. I'm sorry!" ChibiUsa apologized. Pluto gripped her shoulders tightly.

"Where have you been all this time?" Pluto demanded of her. The young girl looked down.

"I broke the law and went back to the past. I wanted to steal the Silver Crystal, that belonged to Sailor Moon. I thought that it would be more powerful than this one, and that I might be able to use it to help Mommy." She explained, putting her hands over the necklace under her shirt.

"The Silver Crystal is unchanging. Its power remains the same in any era. Regardless, as you are now, you lack the ability to use either one." Pluto told her, her eyes hidden by the shadows of her hair.

"But I…" ChibiUsa began, but Pluto interrupted her.

"You disobeyed. You stole a Space-Time key, and used it to go to the past… without permission." ChibiUsa's eyes watered.

"ChibiUsa!" Usagi cried. Pluto rushed and pulled ChibiUsa into a tight hug that surprised everyone.

"But I'm just glad you're safe, Princess." She smiled a little.

"What? ChibiUsa? Is a princess?" Well that completely blew her mind. Pluto knelt to them while she spoke, her Garnet Rod in her hand.

"Thank you for returning the Princess safely to her own time. I deeply regret my earlier actions. Please forgive me." ChibiUsa stepped out from behind Pluto.

"That's right I'm a princess, just like she said. I guess I shoulda mentioned that earlier! But… Now that you know… Guess you'll all have to bow down and start calling me "Your Highness." She said with a smirk.

"Eh?" Usagi asked, then got angry again, clenching her fists before she started chasing her around. "Princess? You're a snobby brat! What kind of parent would let their kid become a little monster? Somebody needs to teach you some respect!"

"What's your problem? I've always been royalty! Just now you know it!" ChibiUsa replied. They kept going at this. Pluto chuckled.

"My life never seems to be easy when I'm dealing with two of you." She said with a small smile on her face. The door's locks turned and the door began to open after she stood up. By then, Usagi and ChibiUsa finally stopped chasing each other.

"The Door of Space and Time is now open." Pluto said. ChibiUsa took Usagi's hand.

"This way, Usagi." She said and tugged her away with the others following while Pluto didn't move.

"Okay…" Usagi looked back. "Sailor Pluto, aren't you coming with us?"

"My place is here. I am not allowed to abandon my post. Please protect Small Lady for me, and be careful." She answered, nodding to them.

"We will, Sailor Pluto. And thank you for everything." Luna promised.

"Beyond this door, lies the Thirtieth Century." ChibiUsa informed them. They passed through the door and the mist cleared to a world that was a desolate, dark and empty as a meteor would. There were no people or anything living. Everything that had been built was either completely destroyed or stuck in ruins.

"The moon is so low in the sky. It's practically right on top of the city. This is Thirtieth Century Crystal Tokyo?" ChibiUsa whimpered and held onto Usagi tightly. "I never thought it'd be this bad." They looked around the ruins as they walked towards the palace.

"It's too quiet. Where is everyone?" Minako asked. That's when they saw it. A frozen corpse of a man. He was stiff and as dark as ash. Then they saw more people in the same state, all the way to a crater where a chunk of dark crystal stood, giving off a eerie red light. ChibiUsa's eyes widened and she whimpered again before she fainted. Mamoru caught her.

"ChibiUsa!" Usagi exclaimed, worried about her.

"Can you hear me? Are you in pain?" Mamoru asked the little girl in his arms. The a voice appeared in his mind.

" _Turn back! Don't go that way!"_ It warned. He looked up at the crystal.

 _That voice again…_

"Are you alright? Speak to me!" Usagi pleaded of the child. Minako looked over.

"Look over there! What's that black monolith?" Minako asked fearfully.

"I don't know…" ChibiUsa answered, her eyes still closed. "That day, a sudden, massive explosion rocked the city… When the dust settled, that's what was left behind. I didn't see how it got there. All I know is, people were lying on the ground everywhere; and they weren't moving! Over time the bodies began to…" While she spoke, she remembered the explosion, seeing the monolith and the bodies on the ground all around her and how they slowly…

"ChibiUsa?" Usagi asked.

"Let's go. We shouldn't be here." Mamoru told them. Usagi nodded in agreement. ChibiUsa managed to stand up.

"Follow me. I'll take you to where Mommy is...She's at the Crystal Palace!" Then she started running, until she hit a wall of crystal. It grew and towered above them, trapping them in a prison of crystal.

"What just happened?" Minako asked, looking around.

"Is this the palace? Are we already inside?" Usagi asked. ChibiUsa didn't respond. This wasn't the palace. She gasped when she saw two figures in the crystal.

"Hello, we're the Boule Brothers of the Black Moon." The young men said in unison. Minako, Usagi, and Mamoru got ready to fight.

"The Black Moon." The three voiced.

"Chiral." The man on the right said. He had long, light colored hair, fair skin, and light blue eyes. He wore simple clothes. White slacks and a loose tank top.

"And Achiral." Said the man on the left. Like his brother, he had the long, light colored hair along with the dark crystal earrings and the black crescent moon on his forehead. They had the same build as well and wore and identical outfit, but that's where the similarities ended. Achiral had darker skin, and light green eyes.

"It's quite an honor to meet the Rabbit and the Legendary Guardian Sailor Moon." Chiral spoke with a chuckle.

"Allow us to welcome you, with Achiral's isomeric display." They laughed. In a single moment they were trapped within the crystal.

"What's happening?" Usagi asked fearfully. "I can't move!"

"Achiral's Electrochemical Side Chain, there is no reaction that can sever its molecular bond!" Achiral laughed evilly.

"It's not over yet! No creepy doppelgangers are going to beat me!" She summoned her Princess Moon Rod. "Moon Princess Halation!" But nothing happened. "The Moon Rod! Why isn't it working!" Red veins crept through the crystal causing them all great pain.

"Don't bother struggling. You're fixed in Chiral's magnetic field, called the Chirality Center." Said Chiral.

"All of you have been immobilized at an atomic level." Achiral added. High heels clicked as a woman joined them in the crystal.

"How does it feel to be cornered? There's no escape from this beautiful monument. And this is but a taste of what the Malefic Black Crystal is capable of. I intend to use its full power to bury you, along with the real Crystal Palace." Esmeraude said with a smirk.

"That won't happen! It can't! The palace! Mommy's there so it can never be destroyed!" ChibiUsa said, tears falling down her face.

"ChibiUsa... "

"Mommy is strong! As long as she's in the Palace nothing can shatter it! It will stand for all time!"

"Mommy! Mommy!" Esmeraude mocked, then chuckled as she walked over to the crystal holding her captives and put her hand on it. "Oh, but that's terribly insensitive of me. Tell you what, Rabbit, show Auntie Esmeraude the Legendary Silver Crystal and I'll take pity on you. I'll bury you and your mom in the same grave." Something flashed in her eyes before energy attacked them all from within the crystal. They all screamed from the pain, music to Esmeraude's ears.

"Now vanish! Into radioactive vapor!" She said as they continued to scream. Someone stood at the top of the crystal, cape blowing with a staff in his hand.

" _Use your will! Command the false crystal to break!"_ The familiar voice guided Mamoru.

"There it is again... " He muttered and looked at the silhouette behind the crystal.

" _Do it!"_ The man ordered.

"Argh… Alright!" He focused. "False crystal! I command you! Break!" He ordered, his eyes flashing before the crystal shattered, freeing them.

"Impossible! They escaped from our masterpiece!" Esmeraude gasped.

"Now's our chance!" Minako grabbed the chain around her waist while she cried: "Venus Love-Me Chain!"

"Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!" Mamoru cried. They sent their attacks towards the members of the Black Moon. Esmeraude used her minions as a shield to give her enough time to vanish. But Achiral and Chiral were not as lucky. Minako's chain wrapped around them, trapping them while Mamoru's attack destroyed them. The crystal holding them shattered with them. Mamoru turned towards the silhouette who'd been helping him.

 _Whose voice was that?_ He thought. "His advice saved us all! Why is he helping me?" He asked vocally. When the false crystal finally came down, they found themselves right in front of the Crystal Palace. The real one this time.

"This must be the real Crystal Palace." Usagi muttered. ChibiUsa nodded and headed inside.

"Follow me." As she walked, the doorway inside appeared.

"The Crystal Palace…" Luna said in awe. Together they all walked inside the palace. The place was awe inspiring, while also empty. It reminded them all of the palace of Silver Millennium. They walked through a corridor to a room who's doorway was outlined with silk, violet curtains instead of a door. Within they could see what looked like a dias with crystal sprouting from it, but when they got closer, they could see a woman inside the crystal. From what they could see, she was beautiful.

"Someone's in there…" Artemis muttered. ChibiUsa went right to the dias, her hands on the edge.

"I'm home." She said to the sleeping woman.

"ChibiUsa, who is that woman?" Usagi asked. Something about her just reminded her of herself, but she had no idea why.

"This is… Mommy. Neo Queen Serenity." ChibiUsa answered, her eyes and voice sad.

"Neo Queen Serenity?" Usagi repeated. A little bell was heard before a tiny gray kitten with pink eyes, stepped out from behind the dias and meowed at them. Luna blinked a couple times.

"A kitten?" She asked. ChibiUsa smiled.

"Diana! I'm so happy you're alive!" She exclaimed as she bent down to pet the kitten, who just ran off behind the curtain. "Where are you going?" They turned and looked behind the curtain. A man wearing a white outfit similar to Mamoru's own right down to the cape and mask was there, though his cane was different, bent down and playing with the little kitten. He stood and turned to them. Usagi and Mamoru gasped. He was identical to Mamoru, except slightly older and his form was slightly see through.

"Tuxedo… Mask?"


	7. Chapter 6

_**((Author's note: And here's the sixth chapter! Finally! It took me a bit longer then I would have liked, but here it is! I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed loved it. I really want to thank you for taking the time to read and enjoy this story. It means a lot to me. :D ))**_

"Tuxedo... Mask?"

"Daddy!" ChibiUsa exclaimed.

"Daddy?" Usagi gasped. ChibiUsa cried and tried to run to him, into his arms, but she just… went right through him, leaving everyone shocked more than they already were.

"She went right through him!" Minako muttered.

"Daddy, why can't I hug you?" ChibiUsa asked. He turned to her and smiled a little.

"I am relieved you made it home safe and sound. Traveling back in time to the past was very dangerous, however, you were right to go. I'm proud of you." He told her. ChibiUsa felt tears threatening to fall.

"Daddy…" She muttered. He turned towards Usagi, Mamoru, Minako, Luna, and Artemis, pushing his cape away and holding his cane in the air.

"Welcome! To the magnificent Crystal Palace! And Crystal Tokyo in the Thirtieth Century!" He paused. "I had no idea you would be thrust into battle the moment you arrived. This is not the kind of future I wanted any of you to see." Usagi turned to crystal wall next to her and gasped at what she saw, or more like, what she DIDN'T see.

 _What's going on? He doesn't have a reflection!_ Usagi thought as she turned back to the Mamoru of the future.

"As you can see, I am not presently a man of flesh and blood. My physical body is in another room, lying unconscious. What you see is an astral projection. My spirit apart from my earthly body." He explained.

"Who are you?" Mamoru asked.

"Haven't you figured it out?" He paused, thinking that this was completely and totally obvious. "I am King Endymion." They gasped again. This was becoming a common occurrence apparently. But then again, all of this was rather surprising to them.

"King Endymion?" Mamoru repeated.

"You seem a bit more surprised than I thought you'd be. Yes. I am your future self, Tuxedo Mask." They stared at each other for a moment before Endymion turned to his daughter. "Now, Small Lady… Time for you to properly introduce yourself." ChibiUsa looked a little uncomfortable, but she took in a deep breath.

"Honored guests! Welcome to our esteemed kingdom!" She said and curtseed to them. "I am Usagi Small Lady Serenity, daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion, Crown Princess and heir of Silver Millennium. It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Oh-kay." Usagi said. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about this.

"Well done, Small Lady. A very cordial and respectful greeting. One day you will be every bit as refined and elegant as the queen." Endymion praised.

"Small Lady?" Another voice said. ChibiUsa turned to the grey kitten. "The king was worried about you. He watched over you the whole time you were in the past. Not to mention Blaze's help."

"Really Diana?" She picked up the kitten and looked around. Where was Blaze anyway?

"I saw the way she was behaving. Please pardon her rudeness. As an only child, our daughter has been rather spoiled." Endymion explained.

"Did you say… our daughter..?" Usagi asked.

"Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask… This is your future daughter." Their eyes widened and they gasped.

"What!" She exclaimed. "ChibiUsa is my daughter? Mamo and I… are her parents! I can't! I don't even! Huh!"

"How?" Minako began and looked at the two of them. All three of them had bright red faces. "That means… The Neo Queen Serenity in the future is... " She then grabbed Usagi and Mamoru by the ears. "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"Ow! Venus!" Usagi cried. "Let go!"

"Venus, please, let go of our ears!" Mamoru asked her.

"Yes. She is the future version of Sailor Moon." Endymion confirmed, quite amused by Minako's reaction while also being unsurprised by it. Minako let go of their ears.

"Queen? Me?" Usagi asked as she looked at the woman encased in the Crystal, her surprise blocking the pain from her ear. "So this is who I'll become in the Thirtieth Century?"

"It looks like the Silver Crystal has expanded around her body. But that only happens when she's in grave danger." Luna observed. She turned to the king. "King Endymion, what occured to make the Crystal do this?"

"I cannot tell you. I do not know." He answered and looked at his wife. "The queen rarely leaves the palace, but for some reason, on that day, she did. She looked flustered and ran out, as if in a panic." ChibiUsa looked down. She knew why, but she didn't say anything.

"Without warning, there was a massive explosion. In an instant, everything was blown away. The only building that remained standing was the Crystal Palace. When it was all over, there was no sound, but the silence of death. The next moment we were attacked. The Silver Crystal immediately engulfed the queen's body. As you suggest, it appeared to be protecting her. But I, and the six Guardian Goddesses were not so fortunate. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, I, and two others, we took the full force of the blast... And we fell. I know not how or why, but Small Lady, Diana, and Sailor Blaze himself alone, were spared." King Endymion explained. Minako frowned.

 _Sailor Blaze? Who is that? Why does that name sound familiar to me? And a male Guardian? As far as I know all us Guardians are girls._ Minako thought, folding her arms over her chest.

"Since she was a baby, I have often told my daughter stories of my youth, about the queen's heroism and exploits as Sailor Moon. She has heard the legend of the invincible, greatest Sailor Guardian, countless times. Therefore, I am not surprised her first instinct was to go to the past and seek out your help once disaster hit." Endymion continued. "Diana, on the other hand, could not bare to be separated from Luna and Artemis. So she remained behind." Diana jumped out of ChibiUsa's arms and rubbed against her legs.

"So nice to meet you all. My name is Diana. I'm the daughter of Luna and Artemis." She bowed her head respectfully.

"What?" Minako, Usagi, and Mamoru asked together.

"You… you're our daughter?!" Luna and Artemis asked in shocked unison.

"Yes." Diana answered cheerfully.

"King Endymion, back up for a minute. If it's been over nine centuries, why haven't you aged? You don't appear to be much older then I am now."

"In the royal family, the average life-span, is a thousand years."

"What…? A thousand years?" Usagi asked.

"Typically, members of the Silver Millennium family grow and mature just like humans until they reach adulthood. At twenty-two years old, Serenity ascended to the throne, but our marriage and Small Lady's birth didn't happen until much later. Since then, she has not aged a day. It is the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal that gave her an extended life and eternal youth. When her first husband and I married into the Silver Millennium family, he and I too, was granted that power. And we were far from the only ones the Silver Crystal blessed with its gifts. Once Neo Queen Serenity began her reign, the citizens of Crystal Tokyo became long-lived as well. Now practically everyone on Earth lives well into their tenth century without growing frail and decrepit."

"Wait a minute, I understand all that but, why was our marriage much later?" She asked confused.

"I am Neo Queen Serenity's second husband, the first, well, his story is something that I am not allowed to explain. He's very... peculiar about timing." Mamoru and Usagi looked at each other, completely confused.

"What happened to… my first husband and where is he?" Usagi asked. Endymion sighed. He'd been afraid of this conversation.

"As for what happened, I don't believe I should tell you that yet, but he's around somewhere. He and I both have an astral projection of a form, though his only came around after the explosion and the Silver Crystal encasing the queen. May I continue?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Having been granted its greatest wishes, humanity began an era of peace and prosperity we thought would last forever. We were wrong. That enormous black monolith appeared just after the mysterious explosion." He remembered the monolith, how it towered so high that it nearly rivaled the Crystal Palace. "It sucked in any and all energy until space itself began to bend and warp. And then it got worse… The comatose masses, who had initially survived the blast, started to disappear because of the spatial distortion, until there was no one left. I fear this planet is facing total destruction." Endymion finished.

"Is there no hope?" Usagi asked. She didn't want this to be their future, it couldn't be, right?

"The only thing that can save the Earth now is the Legendary Silver Crystal." Explained the King, looking at his wife in the Crystal. "Unfortunately, the only one who can use it is Neo Queen Serenity. And there is no waking her." He finally turned from her. "It seems we have no options left."

"No…" Usagi breathed.

"King Endymion, I'm sure the Black Moon is behind this catastrophe. Do you know who they really are?" Minako asked. She was absolutely positive about this.

"This way." He led them to a computer room. At first they thought it was empty, but then looked behind them to see two others in the room with them. Both had spiky, tri colored hair and the edges of their eyes had similarly sharp edges, though the boy on the left had larger, rounder eyes with the man on the right had smaller, sharper shaped eyes. When they turned around, Usagi realized that they were familiar to her, but she couldn't figure out where she saw them before. She looked at the pendants around their necks. An inverted triangle with an Egyptian eye in the center. It wasn't a traditional symbol of the Eye of Ra or even the Eye of Horus, but familiar still. Wait, how had she known what those were and the differences between them? How odd...

The boy on the left was about two or so inches taller than Usagi herself with spiky hair that reminded her of an open hand with hints of an autumn leaf. The tips of his hair was a amethyst shade that also matched his more… rounder shaped eyes, his lightninglike bangs were gold color.

What really caught her attention was that he was wearing a sailor suit. Though it was much different than her's or her friends' fuku. His consisted of a white top with sheer yellow sleeves and a what looked two yellow beltlike ribbons that came around from his back, to his hips, then arched down in a V shape at his front with two more strong ribbons in back that faded from yellow to red, much like the normal fuku's back bows. He had yellow pants that tucked into knee high, white boots with thin, orange V shape tops with a gold sun at the tips of the V's. His white gloves ended at the wrist, but had five lined fittings that started out yellow, then orange, and finally red, like a sunset, and a gold crescent moon on the backs of his gloves. The collar on the shirt was yellow, like his pants with one orange stripe and one red, but instead of connecting to a bow at the front, it was a tie with a gem in the shape of a sun. His choker was also different, it was yellow and looked more like a collar then the chokers the the guardians wore. Then on his forehead, just under a gold strange of hair, was a sun mark with a crescent moon in the middle of it.

The man on the right was a couple inches taller than the guardian next to him. His skin was darker, similar to Pluto's skin color, like someone who was in the hot sun quite often. His hair was similar to the boy next to him with a couple differences. The back tipes were crimson, matching his eyes, he still had the gold, lightning bangs, but he had a three more, shooting up along with the shape of the hair in the back along with the middle strand.

What he wore was the real eyecatcher. He wore black leather pants, that he pulled off quite well, a black cotton shirt, leather shoes, and a purple cape. Along his arms were pure gold armlets, a very Egyptian style look, and a gold crown that was also very Egyptian styled. He looked like a perfect mix of ancient and modern times.

He looked at Usagi and smiled at her. It was a knowing, kind smile, something should could've sworn that she had seen before. She found herself blushing a little.

"Blaze!" ChibiUsa exclaimed and jumped into the sailor guardian's arms. He smiled brightly at her and hugged her back.

"I'm glad you're home safe and sound, Small Lady." Even his voice was familiar, that higher tenor pitch. He hugged her for another minute before he then looked at everyone in the room and turned to her, bending down so that he was right to her level, his amethyst eyes held… sadness and disappointment. "Small Lady… I warned you what would happen if you took it and you took it anyway." His voice was quiet so that only she could hear him. ChibiUsa looked down.

"I know… I should have listened… to you and to Puu, but I didn't… I'm sorry." Blaze sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm just happy you're safe and that you're trying to make it right." He pulled away and stood up again, turning to everyone in the room. Endymion looked at them.

"Pharaoh." He said, looked at the taller man.

"Endymion." The Pharaoh replied, his voice a deeper baritone sound. Hearing his voice made Usagi really feel like she should know him, but she couldn't remember, until that vision of the Egyptian Palace and the two thrones appeared in her mind again.

"Sailor Blaze." Endymion turned to Blaze, who looked back at him with an expression of… distaste or mistrust. Clearly, he wasn't happy with King Endymion for some reason. Minako looked at them.

"Chiba." Blaze replied with a cold tone.

"Pharaoh? Sailor Blaze?" She asked, voicing her and her companions questions. The Pharaoh turned to her. They noticed that he was also without a physical body.

"You have questions, I know. Many I cannot answer, the time is not right. But I can say that I'm Neo Queen Serenity's first husband. It's why I am Pharaoh." He explained. "And I have known you for many ages, Minako Aino." She blinked at him, at his knowing gaze. Usagi frowned, taking this information in. Though she couldn't seem to figure out why Blaze looked at King Endymion like that.

"Blaze… you don't really look like you like King Endymion… why?" Usagi asked and Blaze looked away.

"Blaze hasn't been all to fond of me for quite a while now, though he refuses to say why aside from telling me that I'll deserve it." Endymion said, getting a glare from Blaze.

"You know full well that I can't tell you or them. Besides, you'll figure it out if we make it through this." He snapped. After getting a look from the Pharaoh, he pushed his anger down and turned to their visitors. "I bet you're wondering how and why there's a male sailor guardian. Well, what I can say is that I'm a special case. I can't really give too much more information then that." Blaze explained.

"Pharaoh, you're body… you don't have a physically form either?" Mamoru asked him. The Pharaoh nodded.

"Unfortunately yes. But it's not the first time it's happened, so I'm a bit more used to it then King Endymion." He explained with a nonchalant shrug. He really didn't seem to be too bothered by it at all. It was inconvientant, yes, but he'd take what he could get.

"Are you bragging?" King Endymion asked the Pharaoh, who shook his head.

"Of course not. I am only stating a point." The Pharaoh replied. "You still can't tell whether I'm joking or not I see."

"Can we… get back to the point?" Minako asked, getting both kings' attention. The Pharaoh chuckled.

"Very well. I assume you're in here asking about the Black Moon, yes?" He asked, getting a nod. He turned around and pulled something up. It looked like… a black planet glowing with red fire with large cracks of glowing red, like lava streams down a volcano.

"What's that?" Usagi asked, looking at the image.

"The Planet Nemesis." The Pharaoh answered.

"Planet Nemesis?" She repeated.

"It is a hidden world within our very Solar System. A phantom planet that went undetected for quite some time." Endymion explained. "Even Blaze hadn't been able to find it until recently."

"What can you do, Blaze?" Minako asked him. Blaze sighed.

"I have an ability like Sailor Mars, though I can only see potential futures and they're rather cryptic most of the time and I have no control over when and where I see them or what triggers them." Blaze explained with a shrug. "It can be irritating sometimes."

"Anyway, centuries ago, an Earth criminal, guilty of the most egregious offenses, was banished there in lieu of execution. Nemesis was quarantined and left alone, unchecked for many decades; eventually becoming a forbidden planet. However, a massive outpouring of negative energy from Nemesis recently caught scientists' attention. They wanted to renew study of the lost world. They never got the chance." Endymion continued.

"The Black Moon hijacked the planet." Blaze began. "The Black Moon: bloodthirsty anarchists, who rejected long life and refused to live peaceably in society. Treason, terrorism, and mass murder were the least of their crimes." As he spoke, he remembered the faces of the Black Moon clan. Their eyes glowing, red, yellow, blue, violet, with the black moon symbol on each of their foreheads.

"Once they seized the planet of darkness, the group left Earth and established a new base of operations there. Then they began a full-scale assault. I fear their plan is to overthrow us, steal the Legendary Silver Crystal, and try to lay claim to this world as well." Endymion said and held a hand over a type of scanner. The image of the dark planet changed to the black monolith. ChibiUsa whimpered and squeezed Blaze's hand.

"The black monolith…" Mamoru muttered.

"The one that destroyed Crystal Tokyo?" Minako asked.

"Correct." The Pharaoh answered.

"I think that might be one giant chunk of Malefic Black Crystal!" Luna exclaimed. They all looked at her.

"You know this type of stone?" Endymion asked her.

"Yes." They all answered.

"Members of the Black Moon use that substance as an energy source to power their attacks. Even small fragments can be very dangerous." Luna explained.

"So that's it. The Black Moon mean to do more than conquer Earth and change the future. They intend to go back in time and use this Crystal to rewrite the past." They gasped.

"Are you sure?" Mamoru asked. Then Usagi got faint and staggered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright. I just felt a little dizzy all of a sudden, that's all." She muttered. Minako gasped when she looked at her, her legs starting to vanish.

"Usagi's turning invisible!" Luna cried.

"Her legs are disappearing!" Artemis gasped.

"Huh? My hands too! What's going on?" Usagi asked before she started getting dizzy again. And she wasn't the only one. Mamoru was starting to vanish as well.

"Quick! You must both return to the past immediately! Before you disappear altogether!" Endymion exclaimed. "Or worse, cause a rupture in the space-time continuum!"

"Being in such close proximity to your future selves creates a paradox that risks tearing the fabric of time!" Blaze gasped.

"That's terrible!" Usagi said.

"Please forgive me. I should not have let you stay this long." Endymion said. The Pharaoh gave him a look of: _Duh!_

"Don't apologize! You all gave us valuable information we'd been needing!" Usagi replied.

"We're in your debt!" Mamoru added.

"Now hopefully, we might be able to save Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter."

"As prisoners of the Black Moon, they are likely being held on Nemesis." The Pharaoh explained.

"You really think so?" Usagi asked him. He nodded.

"Allow me to assist in their rescue. It's the least I can do in return for your help. But now you must go."

"Thank you. We'll be back very soon!" Minako promised. The two kings nodded. Endymion bent down to ChibiUsa.

"Small Lady… I cannot protect you in my current form and Blaze can only do so much, so you must return to the past." Endymion told her.

"Daddy?" She asked.

"Promise me that you will stay out of trouble. And please… Be a good girl and try to help where you can."

"Yes, Daddy." She promised. Mamoru placed a hand on ChibiUsa's head.

"King Endymion, I swear to you that I will protect Small Lady with my life." He promised and looked at ChibiUsa with a smile. Usagi looked at them, then down feeling, well, hurt to say the least.

"Talking to my younger self like this, I confess it does feel a little strange." The King said.

"Yeah." Mamoru agreed. The King grew serious once again.

"Please, take care of my daughter." Mamoru gave a nod. "Now hurry to the Doorway Between Space and Time. There's a shortcut through the palace."

"King Endymion, about Sailor Pluto… If she's a Sailor Guardian like we are, then why were we not allowed to know she even existed?" Luna asked.

"While Sailor Pluto also holds the title of Sailor Guardian, she is not like you. Her's is a seperate, unique mission, very different from your's." He explained as he and Blaze guided them to the Doorway.

"The blood flowing through her veins is that of Chronos, God of Time. She is the beautiful, solitary Guardian of the door that is the threshold between times. Time alone is the last sacred domain." He said.

"For Millennia, Sailor Pluto has been the only keeper of the Doorway Between Space and Time, protecting that forbidden realm." Blaze added just before the door opened and Sailor Pluto turned. The look on her face was different then before.

"King Endymion? Sailor Blaze?" She asked, surprised to see them.

"Pluto, we realize it is high treason to even be here, but we need a Space-Time key, it's urgent." Endymion said. Blaze nodded in agreement and turned to the visitors from the past.

"Mm… of course." She pulled a key from the silver chain around her waist.

"With this key, no matter where or when you are, you will always be able to find your way back to Sailor Pluto." Endymion explained. "Pray to this key and it will create a time warp."

"Okay." Usagi turned to Endymion and nodded to him.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus… Sailor Pluto… she is older then all of us. She has watched eras pass. Her wisdom is unparalleled. In my absence, you may rely on her judgement. Trust her. She will help you."

"Yes I will." Pluto confirmed, her cheeks were a little flushed. Though only Minako really noticed that look on her face. She knew love better than anyone. Blaze frowned, his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, what am I? Chopped liver?" He asked, a slightly annoyed expression on his face. Pluto looked at him and smiled fondly at him.

"I'm sure they'll need your assistance too, Blaze." She assured him. "Though you also know your limits." Blaze sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not allowed to spill anything future related with very few exceptions. Along with… other stuff." He said, folded his arms over his chest. It was a familiar reaction. Kind of reminded them a little of Usagi. He and Pluto were similar in their limits in their powers. That's what happens when one has great power. He looked at them.

"If you need it, Blaze will be able to assist you as well." Pluto told him. Usagi smiled at them and nodded.

"Sure. We'll take all the help we can get." She held her hand out and shook Pluto's hand, than Blaze's.

"Safe travels." Endymion wished them. Blaze went to ChibiUsa and hugged her.

"I wish I could come with you, Small Lady." He said.

"I know Blaze, but I'll be okay. You… You're needed here." She replied. He smiled at her.

"If you need me, find my past self. He'll help you, I'm sure of it." He said. She nodded and Endymion, Blaze, and Diana left.

"Bye, Diana." Luna said.

"See you real soon." Artemis promised. Usagi looked at the key and in a flash of light, they were back at the park they left, though the sun had gone down. Minako sat up.

"Awesome! It looks like we're right back in the park where we started! That's a lucky break!" She said happily, having no idea that she was sitting on Usagi, Mamoru, and ChibiUsa.

"Cool, now get off Venus!" Usagi told her. Minako noticed and shrieked, her face red with embarrassment. She got off and helped them up.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" She asked, panicking a little.

"Don't worry about." Usagi assured her.

"Here, lean on me, Usagi. You sure you're not hurt?" Minako asked. Usagi tried to assured her that she was fine for several minutes while Minako kept apologizing.

"How do you feel?" Mamoru asked ChibiUsa, completely ignoring what was going on.

"I'm fine, but she was kinda heavy." The young child replied.

"Usako, I'll take ChibiUsa home with me." Mamoru told her.

"Why you? Give me one good reason she can't come home with me like always?" She demanded.

"I'm responsible for her, that's why. Besides, you need to get some rest." He answered. That was the response she was expecting him to give her.

"Why do you have to look after her on your own? Don't you think she should have both of her parents with her!" She asked him, obviously upset. He stood up and looked at her.

"Usako…" He began.

"No, I understand. Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter, the future… none of that matters to you. And I don't matter to you either!" She turned to him, tears falling down her cheeks. "All you care about is ChibiUsa!"

"That's not true!"

"I don't believe you!" She snapped and ran off crying.

"Usagi? Usagi wait!" Minako cried as she watched her friend run off. Then she turned to Mamoru and shook her head. "Way to go. You made her cry again…" Then she left as well.

….

At home, Usagi laid on her bed crying, the room only lit by the full moon above.

 _How could I act so selfish at a time like this? I don't understand why I'm feeling so jealous. ChibiUsa's our child! Of course Mamo would care about her and want to protect her! But still… Why Mamo? Why couldn't you say, "We're responsible for her." She's my daughter too…_ Usagi opened her eyes, tears continuing to fall down her cheeks.

….

Mamoru stood at the window, watching out silently. He had quite a bit on his mind. Usagi's reaction… how she cried and ran off. ChibiUsa looked at him sadly. She was coming between them. Was that something she wanted to happen? No, it wasn't and she felt horrible about it. She turned on her side to hide her tears from Mamoru.

 _Daddy…_ She thought sadly.

….

The next morning, Mamoru woke up with his back up against the bed and a blanket wrapped around himself facing the window. The light of morning was spilling into the room and directly on his face. He groaned. He didn't remember falling asleep.

"It's bright… When did it get to be morning?" He muttered and turned to look behind him and… at the empty bed? He stood up with wide eyes. "ChibiUsa?" There seemed to be no sign of her. Where did she go? He looked around the apartment and found no sign of the child. That's not good.

….

Pluto stood at her post at the Doorway Between Space and Time, as she usually did. The place was quiet, until a beeping broke the silence. She looked up when Small Lady came out of the mist holding her Luna-P doll in her arms.

"Small Lady! What's wrong?" The solitary guardian bent down so she was face to face with the child. "Where are Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus? It's dangerous for you to come back by yourself."

"I know I should've waited for them. But I'm used to being all by myself." The child replied, sadness in her eyes.

"That's not true... " Pluto began, but Small Lady cut her off.

"You know it is, Puu! But as long as I have you, I don't care. As long as we're friends, I'm okay without anyone else!" She said, surprisingly Pluto.

"Well, you certainly are honest, Small Lady." Pluto said with a smile, a fond look in her eyes. Small Lady looked down, shame and guilt on her face.

"No I'm not… I'm not honest at all." She left the doorway and went to the room where the six goddesses and their spouses, Luna and Artemis, and her father's sleeping bodies were laying, resting as peacefully as they could. She passed the lovely Outer Guardian of Neptune, her hands resting over her rather enlarged belly. Small Lady wondered if Neptune will ever be able to wake up and have her child now, along with Venus. Venus wasn't as far along as Neptune was, but she still had that baby bump. Neither of them would be able to transform while pregnant, Blaze informed her of that, which is mainly why Venus hadn't when this all happened.

Small Lady walked past them and to where her father was. His eyes were shut and he held his cane in a way a knight would in death. She looked at him, then down.

 _Daddy… I ruined everything… And I don't know how to fix it._ She thought as she walked over to where Diana was curled up with her mom and dad.

"Diana, you're worried about your mom and dad, too." She gently pet the kitten's head before she returned to where her mother rested. "Mommy… Please… Please open your eyes. I don't know what to do. I need your help. How come you won't open your eyes, Mommy?" She leaned against the dias where her mother laid and cried. From behind the curtain, Endymion watched with a sad expression. He felt so powerless.

….

On Nemesis, Demande stood in front of the image of Neo Queen Serenity again. Esmeraude stood with her back against a pillar, just watching him. At least until Rubeus popped up with a sly smile on his face.

"Esmeraude... " He said, startling her. He pulled her into a hold. "Doing a little unauthorized reconnaissance are we?"

"I could say the same thing of you!" She replied, glaring at him.

"You failed you know." He reminded her.

"Agh! So did you!" She snapped. Demande turned to the two of them.

"What do you want?" Their prince asked them, obviously annoyed by their intrusion. Esmeraude pushed Rubeus away, who only chuckled and raised his hands in surrender.

"Please, Prince Dimande. I beg of you, let me have another chance! This time I'll show you what I can really do! There wasn't an opportunity before to use the gift that Wiseman gave me. My trump card." She said, her hands changing from the biceps down to her fingertips into dull colored, flexible claws. "Code Extra: Operation "Re-lax." With the help of this special power, Sailor Moon, the "Rabbit", and the Legendary Silver Crystal, will all be hand-delivered to you on a silver platter!" She smirked, having total confidence in her abilities.

….

Small Lady was heading out of the Crystal Palace when her toy's antenna started beeping, the little ball on the top flashing red in warning.

"What is it, Luna-P?" She asked as she stopped walking. Then she heard a familiar, evil laugh. She gasped and looked up at the woman floating above her.

"Poor, defenseless little Rabbit. What happened to your Sailor escorts? A princess should know better than to leave the safety of the castle by herself." Esmeraude chided, raising her arms which turning into the dull colored claws again. "What a naughty little girl you are." She reached from Small Lady. King Endymion felt the presence of danger towards his daughter.

"Small Lady!" He gasped. Blaze had felt it as well and had taken off for the doors. For someone with such short legs, he was fast. Maybe running with Uranus and Neptune had really helped. Though he was nowhere near as fast as they were. By the time Blaze got outside, Esmeraude already had Small Lady by the neck.

"Now then, Rabbit… How about a demonstration of that power you inherited from Neo Queen Serenity? Come on now, Rabbit, fight back!" The woman said as she flung the child around. "If you won't, then I guess I'll just have to kill you." She pulled off one of her earrings.

 _I wish I did have that kind of power..._ Small Lady thought. _I would be able to fight back and maybe save mommy… but…_

"We're coming ChibiUsa!" Usagi yelled as she, Mamoru, Minako, Luna, and Artemis ran towards her.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Minako cried, using the chain around her waist. It smacked Esmeraude in the arm, shocking her enough to drop ChibiUsa. Mamoru rushed across the barren ground and managed to catch ChibiUsa before she hit the ground.

"I got you." He assured her. Minako and Usagi were relieved. If he had been any slower, she could've been hurt pretty badly.

"Nice catch!" Minako praised. Esmeraude growled and used her earring as a kind of projectile. The Guardians were just fast enough to avoid it, but it made a huge crevice in the ground.

"A Malefic Black Crystal!" Artemis exclaimed.

"She used it like a grenade!" Luna gasped. Blaze stood in front of Mamoru and ChibiUsa holding a scythe with blades on the top and bottom ends on the shaft. It was quite an impressive weapon. The shaft was sparkling gold and the blades themselves silver with gold crescent moon designs in the blades, the moons getting smaller as they got to to tip.

"Keep moving! She'll have an easier time using that attack again if you stay still!" He warned them. "Tuxedo Mask, take cover and protect Small Lady!" He glared at Esmeraude, who sneered at him.

"Blaze... " She hissed. "Come out to join the party finally? Took you long enough. Prince Demande should reward me for taking that Crystal within you." Blaze's eyes narrowed.

"I'd like to see you try. My power rivals Sailor Saturn herself, and believe me when I tell you that you don't want to mess with either of us." Blaze told her. His words made her hesitate a little.

"She's still asleep, she can't help you." Esmeraude replied, "Besides, you're only her opposite. You create, you don't destroy." Blaze smirked.

"Yes, I'm her opposite, but that doesn't mean that I can't kick your ass into the sun. So just try me, I dare you." He assured her, holding his scythe in a fighting stance. But before he could do anything, Usagi tried to attack.

"Moon Princess Halation!" She cried, but once again nothing happened. Which shocked her.

 _Not again! Why can't I use Halation!_ She thought, panicking. Blaze shook his head. This pause seemed to help Esmeraude get her composure back.

"Can't attack? Aww. That's too bad." She taunted and in that instant, she used her power again, grabbing Minako, Mamoru, and Usagi by the necks.

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Venus! Tuxedo Mask!" Blaze cried and blocked several other attacks from Esmeraude. Normally she wouldn't have stood a chance against him, but he was distracted, so eventually she grabbed him as well.

"Oh no!" Artemis exclaimed. Esmeraude laughed evilly.

"I'll destroy you all without even breaking a sweat! Are you watching this with your Evil Sight? Can you see me Prince Demande? Who's your favorite now?" She said, sucking the energy out of her captives.

"I feel so weak…" Minako muttered, her energy draining by the second.

"She's sucking out all of our energy!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Don't stop fighting!" Blaze cried, struggling against Esmeraude. Unlike them, he had quite a bit more energy left, but even that was limited now. All he could do was struggle.

"Dammit!" Mamoru cursed.

 _Tuxedo Mask! Don't give up! You can defeat her! I'll help you!_ King Endymion told him, putting his hand against Mamoru's back. "Now!"

"Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!" They both cried and blasted her.

"This can't be! Prince Demande!" Esmeraude cried as she was destroyed. Everyone was released and landed back on the ground. Blaze felt completely useless. He was really out of practice.

"I don't get it, why isn't the moon rod working? Why am I the only one here who can't use their power?" Usagi asked.

"Sailor Moon, remember what Small Lady told you." Blaze said, rubbing his neck. That triggered the exact memory.

" _I know that the Silver Crystal from the past, doesn't have any power except in the past."_

 _So I can't use the Legendary Silver Crystal at all in the Thirtieth Century? But I need my powers! How am I going to defeat the Black Moon without them? What about my friends? How am I supposed to save them?_ Usagi thought to herself, panic rising in her chest.

"I'm surprised they got the best of Esmeraude with one shot." A voice chimed in before the Black Moon prince himself appeared next to Wiseman. Blaze looked at Wiseman and gasped. He's felt that energy before… when the Pharaoh was… but how?!

"They did indeed. However, it would seem the Legendary Silver Crystal is not as powerful as I once thought." Wiseman said. All of them gasped. The Pharaoh had joined them outside by now, standing next to Blaze, glaring at Wiseman with angry crimson red eyes.

"What do you think Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Tuxedo Mask? Do you like this apocalyptic version of the Thirtieth Century? If it isn't horrible enough, there's still time to make it worse." Prince Demande laughed sinisterly.

"I know who you are! You must be the leader of the Black Moon! Why did you destroy this planet?" Usagi demanded, glaring at him in a way identically to how Neo Queen Serenity did, enough that as she spoke, Demande saw her as the beautiful queen of Earth. "What have you done with the Guardians you took? What do you want? Why are you doing this?"

 _There they are, those fierce, determined eyes, the ones that stared back at me that fateful day…_ Demande thought. The mark on his forehead glowed red as he activated the power of his Evil Eye.

 _What's happening? I can't move! And I can't look away!_ Usagi thought, her eyes glazing over as she was frozen in place. Mamoru gasped, picking up on what was happening.

"Stop! Don't look into his eye!" Mamoru warned as a bright red light blinded them and trapped Usagi.

"USAGI!" Minako screamed, reaching for her dearest friend, heartbroken as Usagi was taken away from her just like Rei, Ami, and Makoto and once again, she was alone.


End file.
